Dancing In the Dark
by people-alwayz-leave
Summary: Dancing in the dark, not bothering to turn on the light, too afraid of what they might see in each other's eyes. Trory, possibly some Rogan/Trogan. Edited 12-10-10 Updated 01/05/2012
1. Lying Eyes: RoryTristan

**A/N: I own nothing... Saddly enough. Chapter is in Rory's POV. The POVs change from chapter to chapter with the character. **

_**Chapter has been edited. (12-10-2010)**_

CHAPTER ONE

Lying eyes

He was looking at me that way again. God, I hate it when he does that, because I wanted to believe those lyin' eyes. That look that told me that I was his whole world. And at first, I had believed him. But that was at the beginning.

That was before the partying, the lying, the cheating, all of it. I took the hand he extended to me to help me out of the car, and got out gracefully. After two years, I'd become less klutzy and more graceful. I leaned down and grabbed a small clutch in the seat and slipped it onto my wrist next to the bracelet my mom had given me last year. I smiled at him and nodded slightly, letting him know I was ready. All he did was give me that infuriating half smile before leading me to the front gate of hell. Why did all the houses of the Hartford elite look the same? Cold, big, and void of love?

He knocked on the large, cherry wood door and it opened. The scene that played out within the next five minutes was one that I was used to. I put on my bright society face and Logan tightened his grip on me. I had noticed he was becoming more possessive of me by the day and I was starting to hate it. If I was honest I was starting to hate… I shook my head to stop that sentence from forming within me. I looked up at him, an outsider would have mistaken it for a look of love, when in reality I was silently begging him with my eyes to loosen his hold on me, physically and figuratively, but he didn't seem to notice me looking at him at all, he was looking elsewhere. 'Probably towards the bar.' I thought and inwardly sighed.

Before the party was half way over, I had lost Logan and I was bored out of my mind. I was sick of mingling and so I stood off in a corner. I let my eyes roam around the room, looking for Logan, and that's when I saw him. I felt my eyes widen and then before I knew it I was smiling in his direction. And then our eyes locked. Instantly, his face lit up and his eyes brightened, and I could swear I felt shock waves flow through my entire body. It had been so long since I had seen a smile like that directed at me. He no longer looked bored or tired as he had before. He said something to the man he was speaking to, and then the impossible happened- he began to walk towards me.


	2. Hello Bible Boy: LoganRory

**A/N: I own nothing... Saddly enough. Chapter is in Rory's POV. The POVs change from chapter to chapter with the character. **

_**Chapter has been edited. (12-10-2010)**_

He was walking towards me and I couldn't quit smiling. When he reached me, his grin was full-fledged. I don't know what made me do it, but I hugged him. "How've you been?" He waited until I had pulled back to respond, and smiled softly at me.

"Pretty good. I'm better now though. You saved me from the most boring thing ever." He gave me a wry smile. "How about you?" And his smile and hushed tones were obviously contagious.

"Alright, I guess." He cocked one of his perfect blonde eyebrows.

"Alright? You guess? Do you need to make a quick pro/con list in your head and then get back to me?" I hit him playfully and then tried to keep a straight face.

"Don't mock the list, mister." He laughed, and it was the most wonderful thing I'd heard in a while.

"Mock you? Never!" I rolled my eyes but I couldn't quite help smiling at him.

It was then that I realized just how close we were standing. And I liked it, I wasn't supposed to like it. My heart rate sped up, considerably and then I realized that I wanted to be closer to him, I shouldn't want that! Were the hell was Logan? Wait, why did I want Logan? I chuckled nervously and took a step back.

"Want to sit?" I motioned towards the empty table we were standing beside. He cocked his head to the side and pretended to think, but only hesitated for a moment.

"Of course." He nodded again and then moved closer to me. I momentarily got lost in it, until he pulled the chair out for me to sit in. It was a mocking or forced gesture like when Logan did it, it was meant in good nature. I sat down and waiting for him to do the same before I started to talk again.

He sat down next to me, pulling his chair in close and we talked in hushed tones. I honestly think people thought we were planning a coup. We talked about my senior year at Chilton, his time at Military School (which we didn't dwell on; I knew something was _very_ wrong there, but the reporter in me was quieted by the sensitive, shy side), my time at Yale, and his at Princeton. And then we came up into the recent. I was actually surprised that Logan hadn't come into the conversation. Not once. I knew his dating status (which was single), but he didn't know mine. And then, no sooner had I thought his name, Logan came stumbling up, and Tristan and I visibly tensed, while Logan simply laughed. But it wasn't his happy laugh, by any means. It was his bitter "how could you" laugh. I'd heard it plenty enough times to know.

I could tell Tristan was already on the defensive and I knew I had to get Logan home before something they'd regret happened. "Alright, boys, I think it's time I took you home Logan." I leaned up and kissed his cheek and then whispered in his ear, "Don't do anything either one of us will regret in the morning." The look on Logan's face was one of defeat, like he was sad that I didn't give him permission to beat the crap out of Tristan, or at least try in his drunken state.

"You're dating him?" Tristan kept his voice low, he wanted to avoid a scene as badly as I did, I suppose.

"Yeah, I was going to tell you, just then before he walked up and then… Well…" I motioned towards Logan and looked at Tristan pleadingly.

"I'll help you get him out to the car." I shook my head.

"Really, Tristan, that isn't necessary." He paused for a moment.

"Really, Rory, I don't mind." I nodded, knowing I wasn't going to win this time and let it go.

"Come on, let's get you home." I was waiting for all hell to break loose, but Logan came with me and Tristan no problem. I got him settled into the car and he passed out a moment later.

"I'm following you home." I looked at Tristan. "It's not that far out of the way, I'm sure and if it is, then I'm still going to say it's not. I'll worry about you, Mary." And then he flinched. "I'm sorry. I…" I put my finger on his lips.

"It's alright Bible Boy." I smiled up at him and he smiled fondly back at me. "It's my name for you." He shrugged then.

"I…" Again I put my finger to his lips to silence him, and I can't tell you how badly I wanted to kiss him then. "I know."

I smiled up at him again. "How about I call you when I get home?" He nodded and smiled brightly. I handed him my phone and he programmed in his number and handed me his. I smiled at him when I was done. "I'll talk to you soon." He nodded again and I turned, ready to get in to the car. He caught my wrist and spun me around and kissed my cheek. He leaned in a little further until I could feel his breath hot on my ear. "I missed you Mary." He whispered and then kissed my neck. It took everything I had to bite back a moan.

"I missed you too ET." And with that I climbed into the car and pulled out, quickly. I looked into the rearview and saw him standing there smiling and I almost stopped the car and ran back to him, but I had to get Logan home. This was going to be a long night.


	3. Avoiding A Scene: RoryTristan

**A/N: I own nothing... Saddly enough. Chapter is in Rory's POV. The POVs change from chapter to chapter with the character. **

_**Chapter has been edited. (12-10-2010)**_

He was walking towards me and I couldn't quit smiling. When he reached me, his grin was full-fledged. I don't know what made me do it, but I hugged him. "How've you been?" He waited until I had pulled back to respond, and smiled softly at me.

"Pretty good. I'm better now though. You saved me from the most boring thing ever." He gave me a wry smile. "How about you?" And his smile and hushed tones were obviously contagious.

"Alright, I guess." He cocked one of his perfect blonde eyebrows.

"Alright? You guess? Do you need to make a quick pro/con list in your head and then get back to me?" I hit him playfully and then tried to keep a straight face.

"Don't mock the list, mister." He laughed, and it was the most wonderful thing I'd heard in a while.

"Mock you? Never!" I rolled my eyes but I couldn't quite help smiling at him.

It was then that I realized just how close we were standing. And I liked it, I wasn't supposed to like it. My heart rate sped up, considerably and then I realized that I wanted to be closer to him, I shouldn't want that! Were the hell was Logan? Wait, why did I want Logan? I chuckled nervously and took a step back.

"Want to sit?" I motioned towards the empty table we were standing beside. He cocked his head to the side and pretended to think, but only hesitated for a moment.

"Of course." He nodded again and then moved closer to me. I momentarily got lost in it, until he pulled the chair out for me to sit in. It was a mocking or forced gesture like when Logan did it, it was meant in good nature. I sat down and waiting for him to do the same before I started to talk again.

He sat down next to me, pulling his chair in close and we talked in hushed tones. I honestly think people thought we were planning a coup. We talked about my senior year at Chilton, his time at Military School (which we didn't dwell on; I knew something was _very_ wrong there, but the reporter in me was quieted by the sensitive, shy side), my time at Yale, and his at Princeton. And then we came up into the recent. I was actually surprised that Logan hadn't come into the conversation. Not once. I knew his dating status (which was single), but he didn't know mine. And then, no sooner had I thought his name, Logan came stumbling up, and Tristan and I visibly tensed, while Logan simply laughed. But it wasn't his happy laugh, by any means. It was his bitter "how could you" laugh. I'd heard it plenty enough times to know.

I could tell Tristan was already on the defensive and I knew I had to get Logan home before something they'd regret happened. "Alright, boys, I think it's time I took you home Logan." I leaned up and kissed his cheek and then whispered in his ear, "Don't do anything either one of us will regret in the morning." The look on Logan's face was one of defeat, like he was sad that I didn't give him permission to beat the crap out of Tristan, or at least try in his drunken state.

"You're dating him?" Tristan kept his voice low, he wanted to avoid a scene as badly as I did, I suppose.

"Yeah, I was going to tell you, just then before he walked up and then… Well…" I motioned towards Logan and looked at Tristan pleadingly.

"I'll help you get him out to the car." I shook my head.

"Really, Tristan, that isn't necessary." He paused for a moment.

"Really, Rory, I don't mind." I nodded, knowing I wasn't going to win this time and let it go.

"Come on, let's get you home." I was waiting for all hell to break loose, but Logan came with me and Tristan no problem. I got him settled into the car and he passed out a moment later.

"I'm following you home." I looked at Tristan. "It's not that far out of the way, I'm sure and if it is, then I'm still going to say it's not. I'll worry about you, Mary." And then he flinched. "I'm sorry. I…" I put my finger on his lips.

"It's alright Bible Boy." I smiled up at him and he smiled fondly back at me. "It's my name for you." He shrugged then.

"I…" Again I put my finger to his lips to silence him, and I can't tell you how badly I wanted to kiss him then. "I know."

I smiled up at him again. "How about I call you when I get home?" He nodded and smiled brightly. I handed him my phone and he programmed in his number and handed me his. I smiled at him when I was done. "I'll talk to you soon." He nodded again and I turned, ready to get in to the car. He caught my wrist and spun me around and kissed my cheek. He leaned in a little further until I could feel his breath hot on my ear. "I missed you Mary." He whispered and then kissed my neck. It took everything I had to bite back a moan.

"I missed you too ET." And with that I climbed into the car and pulled out, quickly. I looked into the rearview and saw him standing there smiling and I almost stopped the car and ran back to him, but I had to get Logan home. This was going to be a long night.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I own nothing... Saddly enough. Rory/Tristan POV**

**Sorry it's so short- long day, kind of a filler chapter.  
**

_**Chapter has been edited. (12-10-2010)**_

I was pulling Logan out of the car when my phone starting buzzing on the dash. It scared me so badly I almost dropped Logan. I checked the caller ID and smiled at the name.

"I thought I said I'd call you?" I paused. "What took you so long?" I heard him chuckle at that.

"Well, _Mary, _I had a hard time finding your number." Now it was my turn to chuckle at him.

"Ah, I saw that you did the same thing with mine, _Bible Boy._" I smiled, and then I remembered I still had Logan, who was starting to wake up. "Listen Tristan, I really need to get him upstairs." As soon as I'd said it, I instantly wished I could take it back.

"I'll bet you're wishing you had let me come along and help." His voice was mocking, but slightly playful, but I saw through it. We both know that I did.

"Then I'm afraid you wouldn't have left." He laughed then, making me shiver, and not from the cold.

"Call me when you get him settled?" I paused, debating, and make a quick pro/con list.

"Only if you want me too." Okay, so I was baiting him, but so what? It was fun.

"I would love that."

**Tristan**

As soon as he got into his room, he ripped off his tie and grabbed his phone. He couldn't believe he was worried about her. He typed in "RORY" under his contacts but nothing pulled up. Then it hit him. He typed in "MARY" and there it was. He smirked triumphantly and then hit the call button. "I thought I said I'd call you?" Immediately Tristan tried to remember if that were true. "What took you so long?" He couldn't help but chuckle at her antics. _Same old Rory._

"Well, _Mary, _I had a hard time finding your number." She chuckled at him. She was amazing, and he was pretty sure she didn't even know it.

"Ah, I see you did the same to mine though _Bible Boy._" He could hear her smile and then there was a pause. "Listen Tristan, I really need to get him upstairs." Oh, yeah. He mentally kicked himself. Of course she was still with Logan, but he could tell by the momentary silence that she regretted it.

"I'll bet you're wishing you had let me come along and help." He tried to keep his voice light, but it shocked him how much he wished she had.

"Then I'm afraid you wouldn't have left." He laughed then, slightly taken back at his Rory making an innuendo and more than likely, had no clue.

"Call me when you get him settled?" He could practically see the wheels in her head turning, making her list.

"Only if you want me to." He let out a sigh of relief.

"I would love that." They swapped goodbyes and hung up, leaving Rory to her task and Tristan to waiting for her.

_When had the roles switched?_


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Rory/Tristan POV

I finally got Logan upstairs with what was left of our dignity. He had woken up once and tried to convince me that our apartment was on the eighth floor because I loved the number eight. I'd decided rather quickly that I would have to check into that later. Usually when a drunk Logan talked, there was a lot of truth there, but I couldn't worry about that right now. I finally got him up to the penthouse, and got him settled and went into my room to change clothes. _And then call Tristan._ That stupid nagging voice in the back of my head, which sounded just like my mother.

"DuGrey." His tone was clipped, I just told myself that he probably didn't check his caller ID. "Rubbing it in? If so, I'm the heiress of two fortunes." I heard him sigh. "Hi, Rory." His tone had lost his sharpness but he sounded exhausted. "Who's this Rory? I don't know who that is. Have you forgotten my name already?" I pretended to be offended, when I was simply trying to lighten the mood, I just wanted to make him laugh again. I loved his laugh. He chuckled instead, well, I'll take it. "How could I? You're the only girl I ever renamed." I felt myself blush at his comment. "Oh? And what made me _so_ special?" I knew he wouldn't take time to think about it before he responded, how I'm not sure. "You're the only girl I've ever…" My heart rate sped up and then he stopped himself. "Only girl you ever what?"

He let out a frustrated sigh. "Baby, is it alright if I call you back in a minute?" I almost gasped. I couldn't remember the last time when it had felt so good to have a guy call me Baby. Then he started backtracking. "Rory… I…" I started breathing normally again. "Tristan, it's fine." I couldn't help but smiling. "Alright, I'll talk to you in a few alright?" I chuckled, he was so cute. "I'll be waiting." _It just slipped. Yeah, right. You both know you will._ I smiled and hung up.

I was sitting there, waiting for him. When had I started waiting? _Oh yeah- Logan._ Before I could finish that thought, my phone rang. Before I could even make a quip, he started talking. "Can I ask you a favor?" God, he sounded exhausted. "Sure." I heard him take a deep breath, like he was unsure of what he was about to say. "All this Mary talk has made me miss you." I cocked an eyebrow. "All this Mary talk?" I asked, mocking him as he had mocked me earlier. "Come here and I'll tell you all about it." I knew he was waiting for me to say no, and I almost did. _Just do it, _said my mother's nagging voice in the back of my head. "Where is here?" When he spoke again, he sounded surprised. I don't blame him. Part of me was too. "Hilton." I sighed, that was only ten minutes away from the apartment. "Give me ten minutes." And I hung up before either one of us could change our minds. I got up and slid into a pair of dark hip huggers and a tank top and slid my leather duster over it. Five minutes later, true to my word, I was standing outside his door.

It was too late to back out now, so I knocked quietly. He opened the door quickly and his eyes lit up. "You look…" I knew he was trying to think of a good enough adjective. "Wow." Then I saw him mentally kick himself. _My God, he's so cute._ And I couldn't help but blush under his intense eyes. It had been so long since a man looked at me like _that_. "You don't look so bad yourself." The top buttons of his shirt were undone and the sleeves were rolled up along his tan, muscular arms. "You gonna leave me out here all night?" He seemed to jerk back into reality. "Oh, no… I… Come in." He motioned towards the room and moved out of the way to let me in. I misjudged the distance and accidentally brushed up against him and I swear I felt sparks fly. I moved away quickly and tried not to think about it. "So you got me all the way over here, what did you want to do?"

He let his eyes roam over me and I knew just what he was thinking he wanted to do. "Honestly, I didn't think you'd come. I don't really have a plan." I smiled brightly up at him, trying to encourage him just to speak his mind. "Hey, do you and your mom still have movie nights?" I just shrugged and looked anywhere in the room but him. Me and mom hadn't been on the best of terms lately, thanks to Logan. "You used to in high-school. Maybe we could have one here." Instantly I felt my face brighten. "Are you serious?" He laughed at my enthusiasm. "Of course Mary. Anything for you." I looked up at him. I couldn't help myself from searching his face for any sign that he was lying to me. "I'll go to the grocery store, I don't have enough junk food here for a Gilmore Girl." He rolled his eyes playfully, like maybe he _should_ have enough junk food there for them, and then leaned in closer and whispered. "Plus, I'm pretty sure I'm out of coffee." My eyes widened dramatically at this, and I crinkled her nose in distaste. "Out of coffee? That's a crime!" My exclamations made him laugh harder and it felt... Wonderful. "I'll change, then I'll let you come with me. It seems I'll need some help." He sent me a smile and started to turn to go, when all of a sudden, he stopped and just stood there.

I let my eyes roam over him, he was gorgeous. My eyes met his, and I looked away blushing. _Crap! Now he's seen me. No use in denying it._ He threw a smirk my way and then sauntered closer to me, effectively making my heart race. He took my hand in his and then pulled me closer to him. He leaned down and my eyes fluttered closed. At first, I thought he would kiss me, and I realized that's what I wanted, but at the last second he moved his head to whisper in my ear. "Have I told you how amazing you are?" I felt him pull back slightly but I left my eyes closed. "I'm going to change." He whispered. _God, how did he learn to be so amazing._ I could only nod so he moved away. I immediately lacked the warmth that I had felt standing close to him and was tempted to stop him, when I realized there was plenty of time for that.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Tristan's POV... These are longer chapters : ) Enjoy **

**Thanks to GothicSorceressRikku15,veronicamars29,halfadash,Curley-Q (for both) for reviewing.**

**Thanks also to lexhuntzberger- you kept me laughing and gave me new inspiration for Rory quips : ) **

**And last, but in no way least, avatarprincess507- thanks for the tips : ) **

He was sitting on the hotel bed when his phone rang and he opened it. "Hey." Instantly, he knew he should have checked the caller ID. "Is that any way to answer your phone?" His father's voice was gruff, but instead of waiting for an answer he barged on. "Mr. Schalupa said you left without a word. He's very important to us Tristan." Tristan sighed. "I am perfectly aware father I had to…" Tristan couldn't think of a good enough excuse, but he didn't have to. "Who is this Mary girl?" Tristan mentally slapped himself. "You know what, I don't want to know. Be at the office at five A.M. sharp." And with that he hung up, leaving Tristan feeling drained and weary.

His phone rang again. "DuGrey." _At least Dad can't gripe about __that__ now, _he thought to himself. There was a pause on the line and then he heard a smile voice. "Rubbing it in? If so, I'm the heiress of two fortunes." He wanted to laugh at that, but he was just _too_ tired. "Hi Rory." She pretended to be offended. "Who's this Rory? I don't know who that is. Have you forgotten my name already?" He chuckled then. "How could I? You're the only girl I ever renamed." He could practically feel her blushing. "Oh? And what made me _so_ special?" I responded instantly, with the first thing that came to mind. "You're the only girl I've ever…" _Woah! That was a close one. _He thought as he stopped himself from finishing that sentence. "Only girl you ever what?" He let out a frustrated sigh, his phone was beeping again and he knew exactly who it was.

"Baby, is it alright if I call you back in a minute?" Her heard her almost gasp, then he started backtracking. "Rory… I…" _God, you idiot! Good way to make her run._ "Tristan, it's fine." He could tell she was smiling. "Alright, I'll talk to you in a few alright?" She chuckled then, and he wondered what she was thinking. "I'll be waiting." And with that, Rory Gilmore just made his night. He clicked over. "DuGrey." His voice was back to the clipped one from before, not the soft one he'd used with Rory. "Better." Tristan was almost taken back. That was probably the closest thing to a compliment he'd ever get from his father. "Can I help you father." He didn't let his surprise show in his voice, he kept the clipped tone up. He heard his father chuckle and he realized that nothing good was going to come of this conversation. "I retract my previous statement son." Tristan wanted to laugh. "Which one? You've made so many." Again, his gather chuckled. "This Mary girl. Is she Hartford Elite?" Tristan wanted to scream. _He makes her sound like a car or something. _"Of course. Only the best for a DuGrey." And that made his father laugh. _I wonder how much he's had to drink._ "Who is her family?" Tristan paused. If he said her name that could ruin her reputation. "I'll see you tomorrow at five." And with that, he hung up. He leaned his head onto the head board and hit redial.

"Can I ask you for a favor?" He heard her pause. "Sure." He took a deep breath. "All this Mary talk has really made me miss you." _Good going, swooft. _"All this Mary talk?" He shook his head. "Come over here and I'll tell you all about it." He was expecting her to make some half hearted excuse and get off the phone. "Where is here?" Now that, he was not expecting. "The Hilton." He heard her sigh. "Give me ten minutes." And with that she hung up. _What is it with people and hanging up before they say goodbye?_

He couldn't tell if she was serious, but he got up to pick up the room anyway. He began to unbutton his button down when he heard a soft knock on the door. He decided quickly he didn't have time to change, so he raced to the door. He got the door open, and there she was. She took his breath away. "You look…" He tried to think of a good enough word to describe how she looked, or how she made him feel. "Wow." _Real smooth DuGrey, Princeton really paid off._ She blushed none the less. "You don't look so bad yourself. You gonna leave me out here all night?" He seemed to jerk back into reality then. "Oh, no… I… Come on in." He motioned towards the room and moved out of the doorway just enough to let her in. When she brushed up against him, sparks flew. She moved away quickly, a sure sign she felt it too. "So now you've gotten me all the way over here, what did you want to do?" Tristan's mind drifted places it shouldn't as he let his eyes wander over her. "Honestly, I didn't think you'd come. I don't really have a plan." She smiled brightly up at him, almost encouraging him.

"Hey, do you and your mom still have movie nights?" Rory just shrugged and looked anywhere in the room but him. _Okay, obviously that's a sore subject._ "You used to in high-school. Maybe we could have one here." Instantly her face brightened. "Are you serious?" He laughed at her enthusiasm. "Of course Mary. Anything for you." She looked at him skeptically. He could tell she was searching for something. "I'll go to the grocery store, I don't have enough junk food here for a Gilmore Girl." He rolled his eyes playfully, like maybe he _should_ have enough junk food there for them, and then leaned in closer and whispered. "Plus, I'm pretty sure I'm out of coffee." Her eyes widened at this, and she crinkled her nose in distaste. "Out of coffee? That's a crime!" Her exclamations made him laugh harder. "I'll change, then I'll let you come with me. It seems I'll need some help." He sent her a smile and started to turn to go, when all of a sudden, he felt pinned beneath her probing stare and he couldn't move.

Her eyes met his, then she looked away blushing. _Oh, she wants to play, does she?_ He threw a smirk her way and then sauntered closer to her. He took her hand in his and then pulled her closer to him. He leaned down and her eyes fluttered closed. God, he almost kissed her, he wanted to _so_badly, but then he realized, she would run. And he wanted to show her how much he'd changed, so he moved his head to whisper in her ear. "Have I told you how amazing you are?" He pulled back slightly, just enough to see her face. Rory's eyes were still closed. _That's a good sign._ He thought. "I'm going to change." He whispered. _God, why did she have to be so damn beautiful?_ She only nodded so he moved away, half hoping she'd stop him, knowing that she wouldn't. So he did like he said, he went to change.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Here's the update... Rory's POV

Chapter Six

They had just gotten back from an hour long trip to the grocery store. "Gilmore Girl rule twenty- no exercise." He looked at me like I was crazy. "How many rules are there?" I shrugged. "I'm not sure actually." That made him laugh. "What are some of the other ones?" Without even thinking about it, I replied, "No sex on a first date." I said as I sat the bags down. One second he's standing in the doorway and the next he's behind me sliding off my duster. "Damn." Was all he whispered as he let his fingertips graze my arms, leaving a trail of fire in their wake, and I had a feeling that comment was directed at me, not the rule. I nodded slightly and I could swear he smirked. He leaned in closer to me. "You… Are… Amazing…" He kissed my shoulder. "Beautiful…" He kissed my neck. "Funny… and witty…" He grabbed my hand and he kissed the back of it. "And… you're… perfect." And then he kissed my open palm and I couldn't hold back the shudder.

I leaned back into him, begging for more. I knew that I shouldn't, that I should go. "It's alright, Rory. It's alright." He whispered to me and took me in his arms. He turned me around to face him and pulled me close and just held me. I breathed in his scent and he kissed the top of my head. "Come on, I'll let you pick a movie." He took my hand and led me to a closet. I laughed out loud when he opened the door. There in the Hilton, was a closet full of movies. "I don't watch half of them but Dad hates it so…" He shrugged, and I smiled up at him. "Alright let's pick." He shook his head and smiled, _almost lovingly_, at me. "Not so fast, we're going to do this my way." I rolled my eyes playfully, but I turned to face the movies.

I felt him move behind me again and he placed one hand over my eyes. Then with the other, he slid it down my arm. I can't remember feeling so relaxed. He lifted my hand, and said, "Alright, now point." I did as he said, suddenly I just wanted to move. "Relax Rory." I tried, but it was hard now that I couldn't think of anything but Logan. "Alright now move your fingers along the movies and then pick one." I nodded and five seconds later, I pulled out a movie. He laughed out loud and when I looked at it, I saw "Willy Wonka and then Chocolate Factory" and I laughed too.

"I haven't seen this in forever!" He nodded. "I know, me either." He took my hand again, but kept his grip loose, like I would pull away even if I could. We walked in towards the couch and sat down while he popped in the movie. _Alright. Now is no time to panic, Rory. You're just friends._ The look he just shot me said otherwise. "So, Logan's doing a little better." He didn't flinch visibly this time, but I saw he was uncomfortable. _That was stupid. _Maybe so, but at least it's going to make him back off a little. "Rory, I…" "Shhh." I cut him off. I wasn't sure I wanted to know what was at the end of that sentence. "Movie's starting." He nodded at me and then looked at the TV. I suddenly felt guilty. This had been an effort to cheer me up and make me happy, why was I being so bad to him? "Tristan…" "Shhh. Movie's on." He passed me the popcorn that had somehow magically come out of the microwave. "Tristan…." He sighed. "Rory, it's alright. I made you uncomfortable. I'm sorry alright?" I nodded. _He's good._ "It's just…"

He hit the pause button and looked at me. "You have Logan, you're uncomfortable because we're attracted to each other, we always have been. You feel guilty because you'd rather be here with me than wherever with him. It's alright. Honestly, I'm glad. I'm glad you'd rather be here. This is the most fun I've had in ages, and I can't believe I'm admitting that to you, but I am. If I make you uncomfortable tell me, I'll stop. If you want to leave, say so." He took a deep breath and then put his hand to my face. My eyes fluttered closed momentarily and I could almost hear his heart racing, or maybe that was mine. "Because Rory?" I opened my eyes, with some difficulty I might add. "I'll be here when you decide you want to come back." To say I was taken back by that, would have been the understatement of the year. I started to open my mouth to speak, when he cut me off again. "For now, can we just watch the movie?" All I could do is nod stupidly. And then, I reached for his hand.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Tristan's POV... Logan's coming soon

Chapter Seven

They had just gotten back from an hour long trip to the grocery store. "Gilmore Girl rule twenty- no exercise." He looked at her like she was crazy. _She calls carrying groceries in the elevator exercise?_ "How many rules are there?" She shrugged. "I'm not sure actually." That made him laugh. "What are some of the other ones?" She replied almost instantly, like maybe this one was _really _important and _really _discussed between the Gilmore Girls. "No sex on a first date." One second he's standing in the doorway and the next he's behind her, sliding off her duster. She was just… "Damn." He hadn't meant to say it out loud, but he let his fingertips graze her arms. She nodded slightly and he couldn't help it, high-school Tristan kicked in and he smirked. He leaned in closer to her. "You… Are… Amazing…" He kissed her shoulder. _It is as smooth as it looks._ "Beautiful…" He kissed her neck and he felt her pulse. God it was wonderful. "Funny… and witty…" He grabbed her hand and kissed the back of it. "And… you're… perfect." And then he kissed her open palm and she couldn't hold back the shudder, which almost made him continue. Lord knows he wanted to.

And then she leaned back into him, begging for more. She tensed up after that, he figured she didn't notice it. "It's alright, Rory. It's alright." He whispered to her and took her in his arms, he just wanted her to be close. He turned her around to face him and pulled her close. _I just want to hold her for a little while, maybe then I can pretend._ He heard her breath in his scent and he kissed the top of her head. _Her hair smells so good. _"Come on, I'll let you pick a movie." He took her hand and led her to a closet. She laughed out loud when he opened the door. "I don't watch half of them but Dad hates it so…" He shrugged, and she smiled up at him and he was _very_ tempted to kiss her. "Alright let's pick." He shook his head and smiled at her, _God, I love her_. "Not so fast, we're going to do this my way." She rolled her eyes playfully, but turned to face the movies none the less.

He moved behind her again and he placed one hand over her eyes. Then with the other, he slid it down her arm. He could tell she was relaxing, which was perfect. He lifted her hand, and said, "Alright, now point." She did as he said, But he could tell, now she was becoming the old Rory again, reserved and shy and she didn't like all the contact. _Quit pushing DuGrey._ "Relax Rory." He could tell she was trying. _She's probably feeling guilty about being here with Logan. No one forced her… _He need to calm down. "Alright now move your fingers along the movies and then pick one." She nodded and five seconds later, she pulled out a movie. He laughed out loud and when she looked at it, she laughed too.

"I haven't seen this in forever!" He nodded. "I know, me either." He took her hand again, but kept his grip loose, letting her know she could pull away. We walked in towards the couch and sat down while he popped in the movie. _Great, so much for any of this._ "So, Logan's doing a little better." He didn't flinch visibly this time, but he knew that comment was meant to make him as uncomfortable as she was. "Rory, I…" "Shhh." She cut him off, and he nodded. "Movie's starting." He nodded at her and then looked at the TV. "Tristan…" "Shhh. Movie's on." He passed me the popcorn that had somehow magically come out of the microwave. "Tristan…." He sighed, he wanted nothing more than to push her down on the couch and make out like a couple of crazy teenagers, and if she didn't quit whispering his name, he might. "Rory, it's alright. I made you uncomfortable. I'm sorry alright?" she nodded "It's just…"

He hit the pause button and looked at me. "You have Logan, you're uncomfortable because we're attracted to each other, we always have been. You feel guilty because you'd rather be here with me than wherever with him. It's alright. Honestly, I'm glad. I'm glad you'd rather be here. This is the most fun I've had in ages, and I can't believe I'm admitting that to you, but I am. If I make you uncomfortable tell me, I'll stop. If you want to leave, say so." He took a deep breath and then put his hand to her face. Her eyes fluttered closed momentarily and his heart almost beat out of his chest. _She's so beautiful._ "Because Rory?" She opened my eyes, and he wanted to smirk at the difficulty. "I'll be here when you decide you want to come back." She started to open her mouth to speak, when he cut her off again. "For now, can we just watch the movie." All she did was nod. _Good… No more awkwardness. _And then she reached for his hand.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Logan's POV**

I woke up and called for Rory. God, I had a splitting headache, and I knew it wasn't going anywhere soon. I checked the clock, twelve o'clock. We'd been home for three hours now. I went to check in Rory's room for her, but she wasn't there. She had hung her dress in her closet though. She had looked exquisite in it. I smiled thinking of her. Now, where was she? I checked the kitchen, first, hoping she was just making some coffee. I checked the pool and patio next. She wasn't there either. I called her cell phone, I was starting to panic. And panicking with a hangover, _not a good idea._

It rang what seemed like forever and then went to voicemail. "Rory! Where are you? Call me whenever you can, I'm going to…" And then it hit him. She had been talking to someone on the phone when they first got home. _DuGrey._ I sighed and walked into the kitchen to pour me a scotch. I looked at the glass and then threw it with all my might against the wall. This is why she left. I took a deep breath. Rory was too good to cheat on me, I knew her that well. But still, the fact that she was _there_ instead of here, taking care of me… I stopped myself there. _Maybe that's the problem. Maybe I ask too much of her._ I picked up my phone. "I need you to get the people together. I want to go all out for this one." There was a pause. "No. Money is _never_ an object. Just do it. Have it done by seven o'clock tomorrow." I hung up and then sat on the couch with a water and some asprin and turned on the TV. I was going to wait for her. On second thought, I don't want her to feel guilty, so I stood up, flipped the TV off, rubbing my eyes sleepily, I headed back to bed. What else can I do?

I heard the key in the lock around three and I heard her come in quietly. I wanted to call for her, to ask her to come to me just so I could hold her and then I heard her whispering into the phone. "No. He's still passed out, I'm sure." Her voice was so bitter. And that's when I realized, I may have already lost the best thing that's ever happened to me. I laid my head back, knowing I wasn't getting any sleep tonight. She wouldn't sleep here tonight, I didn't expect her to anymore. _When did it get to be so bad?_


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Rory's POV… Loreali's back!!!!**

One second I'm grabbing Tristan's hand, then I'm laughing at him because he sang the Oompa Loompa song, and the next thing I know, Tristan is shaking me awake saying something about three in the morning and my phone rang and he thinks it was Logan… I jumped off the couch. How did it get so late? I had come over at ten, and now it was three in the morning! I groaned, Logan was probably awake by now. "I have to go." I grabbed my duster off the back of the couch and flew out the door. I felt a little guilty at leaving Tristan that way, but I'd call him later. _Or will you?_ Damn my mother's voice. And then, riding in the elevator I knew I needed to call my mother. _Maybe something good will come of this._

"Hello?" Loreali's voice was groggy from sleep, but I needed to talk to her. "Hi mom." I could hear the covers rustling and then a large crashing noise. "Are you at your apartment? I'm coming. Just give me a second." I laughed. "Mom, nothing's wrong." The movement stopped. "Oh… I thought… Huh… Okay." She sounded unsure then. "Did you fall off the bed?" She laughed. "Yeah, I did. I was in such a rush to get up. Honey, do you know it's three in the morning." I took a deep breath. "Yeah." I heard the covers again, she was getting back into bed. "It's just… I miss my best friend." I heard mom smile and then yawn. "I miss you too kiddo. So, fill me in as to why that couldn't wait." Her voice was playful, that was a good sign. "Well, me and Logan…" I paused, searching for the right words. "We're not working out and then… Well, Tristan showed back up and I'm so confused." There was silence on the other end, then "Bible Boy Tristan?" I laughed. "Yeah, Bible Boy."

And then I told my mom everything that had happened that night, Loreali putting in her two sense here and there, and then I was at the apartment. _When did I quit thinking of it as home? _"So is he up?" I had almost forgotten mom was still on the phone. I looked around the apartment quickly. If he was up then he would be sitting on the couch waiting for her to take care of him. "No. He's still passed out, I'm sure." I knew my voice sounded bitter, but I couldn't help it. "Hang on, I have another call." Mom snorted. "Aren't you popular? We both know who it is already." I rolled my eyes at my mother and then hit the ignore button. "I'll call him later, I'm not ready to deal with that yet." I heard mom sigh. "So are you just going to ignore him? I'll bet he just wants to know you got home safe." I nodded. "We're about to find out."

"Is he beeping in again?!" I laughed. "Yeah, hang on."

"Hey, look I'm home, but I'm on the other line, can I call you later?" I knew it was rude, but I couldn't help it. I didn't want to analyze why I had gone over there, why I had acted that way with him. _The way you can't act with Logan anymore. _ "Sure." He didn't sound like he believed me, but I knew he'd let it slide. "See ya." And I hung up. _See ya? How lame was that. _I clicked back over and heard mom snoring. I laughed and hung up, I'd call her in the morning. For now, I was really tired and anxious to get back to bed. But before I did, I wanted to check on Logan. I cracked the door open, but the room was completely dark. "Logan?" My voice came out softer than I had intended. "Ace?" I almost smiled at the use of my nickname. _When was the last time he'd called you Ace?_ I couldn't remember.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay." He sighed. _Had I done something wrong?_ I wanted to slap myself. How stupid was that? "Yeah, I'm alright. Did you just get in?" _No point in lying. _"Yeah, I did. I met up with a friend and I fell asleep watching TV." I felt like a teenager again, sneaking into the house and getting busted by your parents. "Alright. Hey, clear your schedule for tomorrow night, alright?" I nodded. I was used to the demands he made from me to make social appearances. "Please. I just… I want you with me." I had never heard Logan sound more unsure. "Alright, Logan. I will. Goodnight." I closed the door before I had to say more words that I didn't feel.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Tristan's POV**

We sang along to the Oompa Loompa song, twice and then the next thing I know, she lays her head in my lap and drifts off to sleep. I'm not about to stop her, I'm exhausted myself, that was around twelve. Her phone started vibrating in her duster pocket and nearly gave me a heart attack. I didn't make any move to get it, until it went off again and started to wake Rory up. I just wasn't ready for her to leave. I slid out from under her, replacing myself with a pillow and tossed her duster on the back of the couch and pulled out her phone. Her caller ID said "LOGAN". I was tempted to answer her phone for her, but I didn't want to upset her in anyway so I just flipped it to silent and started cleaning up the mess we'd made.

The next thing I know, I'm looking at the clock and it says three o'clock. Logan had called three times and I feel kind of bad. If I were him, I'd be freaking out too, so I shook her lightly. "Rory, baby, wake up. It's three o'clock." She started coming around then but then muttered something about "too early, get up in a minute" and I shook my head. "Baby, your phone went off and I'm pretty sure it was Logan." She jumped off my couch and started staring at the clock and muttering under her breath about ten and three, and I was confused. She groaned. "I have to go." She grabbed her duster off the back of the couch and flew out the door like a bat out of hell. I knew I shouldn't call her for a few minutes, she'd probably just be on the phone with Loreali talking about me anyway, why add fuel to that fire?

But then ten minutes later, she still hadn't called me. I had hoped she called me when she got home, but she hadn't. I started worrying, thinking of all the possible scenarios of things that could have happened, so I swallowed my pride and called her. It rang twice then went to voicemail, that's not a good sign. So I called her again. _Get a grip DuGrey._ She answered on the third ring. "Hey, look I'm home, but I'm on the other line, can I call you later?" _Definitely on the phone with her mom._ "Sure." I was going to let it slide, but if I hadn't heard from her in a week, I was going down there. There was no way in Hell I was going to lose her again. "See ya." And she hung up. _See ya? How lame was that?_

I just sat there, I knew this would happen. I pushed her too hard. I shook my head and got up to pour me a drink. I sighed, remembering I had to be at the office in two hours. Great.

_**TWO HOURS LATER**_

I pulled up to the office, dreading every second of what was about to happen. I sighed, but got out and grabbed my briefcase. I walked up to the receptionist to ask for any messages. She told him she didn't have anything for me. I nodded and started to get deeper into the office. Waiting for my father's arrival. I always knew when he was there, the interns would come out of hiding in the break room, everyone else would duck into their cubicles and look busy. I rolled my eyes, when would they learn that no one believed their facades? And then, there it was. My father had arrived. "You look like hell." I simply nodded as he walked past me. "So, Mr. Schalupa? Is he here?" My father nodded. "Punctual as always." I nodded again. "I want you to take point on this one son." _Wow, two compliments in a period of less than three hours._ "Alright." My father let me walk into the room first. I was a nervous wreck and I hadn't slept which made this that much more difficult. "Ah, Mr. Schalupa." I shook his hand as I greeted him, and then my mind drifted back to Rory and how she was acting. I shook my head, I couldn't think about that, or her right now. "Are you alright Tristan? You look a bit…" "Tired?" My father cut in to save me. "Yes, Tristan had a string of business calls he had to make last night and didn't get enough sleep." He clapped me on the back then and motioned that the floor was mine now. Great_. I really need a new adjective._


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Rory's POV

When I got there, I was already fifteen minutes late. I rushed into the room, only looking at my grandfather's friend. I was supposed to be there to help him and not to mention write an article. "Mr. Schalupa. I apologize for being late." I walked over, shook his hand, and turned to Charles. "Mr. DuGrey, it's nice to see you again." I was as professional as ever, like they were the ones who were late. "You as well Miss Gilmore." I shot him a smile and then took my seat, still not looking at the front of the room. I heard someone clear their throat from that general direction and I looked slowly up and there was Tristan, smiling at me, looking very amused. I extended a hand. "Mr. DuGrey." He shook my hand, but gave me a look. I didn't like where that look was headed, so I looked away quickly. "Let's get down to business shall we?" _Always the professional._

The rest of the meeting went without mishap, until Charles suggested we all take a lunch break. He volunteered to take Mr. Schalupa, and Tristan to take me. Something about seating arrangements in a car, but I wasn't buying it. I almost told them we could all just take my car, but then I realized that I didn't want to do that either. "Actually, I've got to get to the office." Charles shook his head again and smiled placatingly at me, fully aware of what I was trying to do. "I've already taken care of that for you Miss Gilmore." I nodded. "Tell your grandfather hello for me, will you?" I nodded and then they left Tristan and I alone in the large conference room.

I looked over at him again, and I couldn't tear my eyes from his slate colored eyes. "So, I guess it's lunch then?" His voice was mocking me, laughing that his father caught me trying to get away from them all. "I guess so." I kept using my professional tone, hoping he wouldn't try anything. I grabbed my duster, not even noticing it fall out of my pocket into the floor and swept out of the room, Tristan right behind me.

"You can pick where we eat. I know you don't want to be here." He sounded like a jilted twelve year old. "I'd just rather be at the office." He nodded. "I have no clue how that would feel." I laughed a little. "I love my work Tristan. And I like the people I work with." He cocked an eyebrow. "And for?" I looked at him out of my peripheral vision and then shook my head. "Not so much." And then I turned up the radio, signaling the conversation was over. And the next thing I know, Tristan fell asleep, leaning his head against the window. _He's so cute when he's asleep._ It was only five more minutes until I got to Luke's so I reached into my pocket to call my mom, but it wasn't there. So I reached into Tristan's jacket pocket and pulled his out and dialed my mom's number. "Loreali the second speaking." I couldn't help but laugh. "This is Loreali the third."

"Oh, fruit of my loins! Where have you been all my life?" I rolled my eyes at her. "We just got off the phone a few hours ago mom." I hear her sigh. "It's just never enough." Again, I laugh. "Are you at Luke's?" I can tell she's thinking about it. "I'm about to get a table." I nodded. "Alright. I'll call you later." She's going to think I'm crazy. "By hon."

Five minutes later, I pulled into Luke's got out. I decided not to wake Tristan yet, not only was he tired, but so was I. As soon as the bell rung and mom turned around the loud noises and cheering started, and then Lane joined in. I was too wrapped up in all the excitement to see him wake up and start inside. "Alright mom, now don't freak out…" The bell on the door cut me off. I didn't turn around, I already knew it was him. "This is Tristan." I pointed a finger in his general direction and they swapped introductions. _So much for alone time with mom._ We started eating and I explained to mom why "Spawn of Satan" was with me and of course she wanted to show him our house. So we all walked out there and we showed him. Mom also showed him the Inn, the shack, and then the whole town. "Mrs. Patty kind of freaks me out." I snorted. "You'd think you'd be used to women throwing themselves at you." He shook his head. "Not like that." And I couldn't help but laugh.

And then I saw a clock, it was five thirty. "Shit. I'm late. I've got to go." I was already late for my date with Logan. I rushed to the car, and noticed Tristan was taking his own sweet time. So I did something I never do, I yelled. "Would you get in the damn car! Please?! Act like you have some consideration for me and for…" In the middle of my tirade he cut me off by kissing me. "That, was so…" He tried to gather his thoughts, but I could tell we were both having a hard time. "Hott." I nodded and then he kissed me again. And even though I tried not to, I kissed him back. "Cancel wherever you have to be, you should spend some time with your mom." I nodded, it was all I could do. "Alright." I went inside Luke's to call Logan and to put some space between me and Tristan.

"Huntzberger." Okay, he sounded pissed. "Hey, I lost track of time in Stars Hollow and mom wants me to stay here with her. Mom shot me a look but I shook my head. "Rory, are you serious? I asked you to be here by five! Why couldn't you just have come home when you were supposed to?" Okay, now I was getting mad. "Ugh! You know what, sorry if I'd rather make things better with my mother than go to some stupid social event!" I heard him take deep breaths, no doubt trying to regain his composure. "Rory… it wasn't…" But then he stopped. "You're right. You should be there with your mom. I'm sorry I yelled. It's just, I was worried about you when you didn't answer your cell and then you didn't go to work and then…" He sighed. "Alright, I'll see you at home tomorrow." I shook my head then, my mind made up. "No, I'm staying here the rest of the weekend. So I guess I'll see you Monday night." I heard him mumble something and then he said bye like I had just told him you weren't allowed to have ice cream as dinner. I rubbed my hand over my eyes, I was just _so_ tired.

"Come on hon, let's go home." I smiled at my mom, she knew just what I needed. I handed Tristan my keys and he drove us to mom's. Before I knew it, I was out like a light. When I woke up, I was laying in my old bed on my side and I was so… warm and comfortable, but I felt safe. I tried to roll over, when I rolled into someone. I looked and there was Tristan. All my movement woke him. "Hey." He smiled at me sleepily, I adored the way he looked in that moment. "Hey yourself. What are you doing here?" He was trying to wake up and talk to me, I could tell that it was taking great effort. "I was only doing what the lady asked." He nodded and then fell back asleep. I smiled at him and pushed my fingers through his bed head. Eventually though, we would have to talk to each other, and that kiss only complicated things. I sighed and laid back down, no use in doing it now. And then I fell back into the best sleep I'd had in over a year.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Tristan's POV**

When I woke up, there was Rory, wrapped in my arms pressed against me. _I could get used to this._ I started thinking about the kiss(es), _really can you blame me,_ when I felt her start to wake up. So I did the rational thing, I pretended to be asleep. I felt her tense up beside me. _Yep, she's thinking about Logan._ Talk about ruining a moment. I felt her looking at me and I hoped she couldn't tell that I wasn't really sleeping. She was starting to move around and she pushed herself further up against me unintentionally. My arm shot out of its own accord and went to her waist, holding her close to me. _I wonder what kind of shampoo she uses._ She paused for a moment, then rolled over anyway, but I kept my arm around her anyway. I heard Loreali in the kitchen, and I knew Rory was probably fixing to get up and they'd talk about me. It's scary how well I know her. She stood up, not even trying to be careful this time. I heard her pull out the chair and sit down. "I didn't want him here!" Talk about a blow to the ego. "I didn't! It was his father's idea. Plus, I wanted to see you but I never intended to spend the night. Not the both of us anyway." She was so cute when she rambled. I heard her sipping her coffee. "Well he's here now. And the kiss?"

Oh God, what if she says it was a total mistake? _Oh quit being such a girl, DuGrey._ "Never should have happened." _How did I know? _"Did you kiss back?" She sighed. "Of course I kissed back but…" Please don't blame it on reflex or heat of the moment. "No buts! Does Logan know he's here?" I could just imagine the look on Rory's face. "No! Logan probably doesn't even remember I'm here." She sounded hurt and almost bitter. "He's mad because I missed one stupid society thing once in two years." She paused and silently, I urged her on, and she didn't disappoint. "I'm not happy with Logan anymore." I did a mental Snoopy Dance. "And are you happy with Tristan?" The Snoopy Dance stopped abruptly. "It's exciting." _I'll take that as a compliment._ "But that fades, and I need something more than that." Huh, so she wants a mix of excitement and safety. I could give her that, and anything else she asked me for. "Do you talk?" I could tell the question caught her off guard, Hell, it caught me off guard too. "About what?" Rory sounded _really_ apprehensive. "Books, movies, politics, bobbies, school favorite things." Loreali trailed off. "This isn't the Sound of Music, mom. We don't…. I mean… Yeah, we do."

"And do you have things in common?" Huh. _Where are you taking this Loreali? _There was a lapse, then Loreali started again. "Does he have a good sense of humor?" Another lapse, she probably just shrugged. "He sang the Oompa Loompa song while we watched Willy Wonka last night." Another pause, and then Loreali busted out laughing. I heard Rory trying to keep her quiet, but it was as good a time as any to make an appearance. I got up and walked into the doorway of her bedroom. Rory didn't looked pleased to see me at all. So, instead I smiled at Loreali. "Morning Loreali." I wanted to smack myself. _Not the best way to impress or charm her._ "Did you tell him?" Rory shook her head.

"Tell me what?" Now I was confused. "My mother just gave you five…" Loreali shook her head. "Ten?" She nodded. "Ten points for not calling her Mrs. Gilmore-"---"Which makes me sound like my mother." Rory continued on as if she'd never interrupted. "Or Rory's mom." Loreali made a disgusted face and I couldn't help but laugh. "Well I was going to ask you lovely ladies" Loreali snorted cutting me off. "If you'd like Luke's for breakfast." She grinned. "You didn't tell him anything?" Rory shook her head. I could see this was going well. "I assume I can order two of the usual for you both and your coffee and bring it to you to go, so that you can catch up. I felt like I was intruding yesterday." Loreali cocked an eyebrow at me, I hadn't meant to talk so much. "Thirty for Luke's, fifteen for a Gilmore Girl worthy ramble." I smiled sheepishly, nodded and then started out the door. Little did I know what was waiting on the other side.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Rory's POV--- Logan's back!

I was sitting in the kitchen, talking to mom about Luke when I heard shouting, and a lot of it. The front door slammed and then Tristan appeared in the doorway. "Door's for you Mary. Is there a back door I can use?" Mom pointed to the back door and he started out it. Just before he closed the door, he paused. "I'm really sorry Mare." If I was confused before, I was _really_ confused now. I opened the door and suddenly understood why he was sorry. There was Logan on my front porch looking pissed as ever. "Logan, I…" He turned to me and I just knew this wasn't going to end well. "You didn't come home because you were with… Him?!" God, Logan couldn't even say his name. "It's not what it looks like! I had lunch with mom and then she wanted to show Tristan around and by then it was really late and…" He shook his head, cutting me off again. "How many times did you bring me to Stars Hollow?" His voice was lowered, but it still took me off guard. "Well… I…." I was grasping at straws, trying to make this work, but he shook his head again. "It's not my fault Logan!"

That only added more fuel to the fire. "Not your fault?! You told me you were working!"   
"I was! I had a business meeting with Charles DuGrey's client Mr. Schalupa. He's a friend of my grandpa's and I was doing Richard a favor by sitting in with Mr. Schalupa. I didn't know Tristan was going to be on point! Or there at all for that matter!" That seemed to calm Logan down a little. "What? He didn't mention it when you left me to meet up with him?" _Ah, so Logan did know._ "Logan, it was completely innocent! We were catching up and then I fell asleep while we were watching TV. I didn't mean…" Again, Logan shook his head. "How long?" _What?_ "How long what? Now I have no clue what you're talking about!" He looked at me like I had just insulted his mother. "How long have you been cheating on me with… Him?" It was my turn to shake my head. "Logan, I…" -- "How long?" He was irate now and honestly, I was scared. _Where is Tristan?_

My mother appeared behind me in the doorway. "Get out." Her voice was low and dangerous. "Now Logan. How dare you insult my daughter in my home! Get out." I watched Logan's anger deflate, but he left anyway. I went into the kitchen and sat back in the chair. By now my coffee was cold and nasty. I didn't even feel like drinking any right now anyway. "I'm just… Tired. I'm going to lay down." Mom nodded. "Alright hon." I trudged into my room and collapsed on the bed, not even bothering to close the bed room door behind me. I vaguely heard Tristan come in with the food and ask where I was. Tears welled up in my eyes, _why hadn't he been here?_ He came in and closed the door. I felt the bed dip beside me and he started rubbing my back. I promised myself I wouldn't cry, and I was doing good until he started whispering his apologies. He put his hand on my shoulder and let me roll over. When I did, he laid beside me and wrapped me in his arms, holding me close, just letting me cry.

Finally when all my tears had run dry, I laid my head down on his chest. "Rory…" I shook my head. "Just hold me?" My voice was small, but firm. "Alright." And then he started to get up. "Just getting a blanket Mare." He smiled down at me affectionately. I offered him a small smile and nodded. He pulled the blanket up over us and I curled back up against him. "I'm sorry Mary." I shrugged. "I know you don't want to now…" He paused. Was he going to ask me out? What would I say? _You would say yes._ My mother's voice quieted my fears. "But if you want to talk about it, I'm here." Again I nod. After a while, I fell asleep next to him, wondering if he could make me happy.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Tristan's POV

The song is **"Crash and Burn"**** By Savage Garden**

As soon as I opened the door, I wished I hadn't. There was Logan. I couldn't even begin to make out what he was saying, shouting rally, so I slammed the door. _Just when things between me and Rory get a little better. _I walked into the kitchen, but I didn't know what to say. "Door's for you Mary. Is there a back door I can use?" Loreali pointed to the back door and I started out it. Just before I closed the door, I paused. "I'm really sorry Mare." I couldn't bring myself to look at her. I preferred to think of her like she had been earlier this morning, relaxed around me. I heard him shouting again and I wanted nothing more than to run back to her as fast as I could, but I was the last one she wanted to see. _Plus, Loreali is there, and Rory can call me if she needs me._ I went into Luke's and told him they wanted their usual, and suddenly I wished I had driven. Not only would it have been faster, but it would have been easier to take back. As I sighed, I remembered that I didn't have my car.

I just knew that somehow Rory would find a way to blame all of this on me. _Maybe it __was__ my fault. _I got the food and at mine, hoping he'd be gone and Rory wouldn't hate me when I got back home. _Wait a second. Did I just call the Crap Shack home?_ I shook my head and walked back towards their house, going a long way through the woods that they had shown me yesterday. I found a bridge that crossed over a small lake. It was pretty much a secluded area, I'd have to ask Rory to bring me back sometime. Sure the people in her town were a bit… Odd, but I loved it here and Rory loved it here, which gave it extra points in my book. Being here explained so much about Rory, and she seemed so much more at ease here. I decided it was time to stop stalling and I got to their house. Thankfully, Logan was nowhere to be seen. I went in the front door and found Loreali watching TV. As soon as I didn't see Rory, my heart started racing. _Did she go back with him?_ "Where's Rory?" I could hear the panic in my own voice, and when Loreali smiled at me that way, I knew that she heard it to. She pointed towards the kitchen, signaling she was in her room, and turned her attention back to the TV. I let out a sigh of relief and walked in.

Her door was open, and I gound her laying on the bed with her back to me. I closed the door, hoping it wouldn't make her feel uncomfortable. I sat besied her and silently started rubbing her back. I hated seeing her reduced to this, but I secretly hoped that she had ended things with him. "I'm so, so sorry Rory. If I had know it was him, I wouldn't have answered the door. I'm so sorry baby. I didn't know. Please don't be mad at me, I mean, you can be if you want to, that would be okay but please, Rory, baby…." Then she started crying and my blood starting boiling. _He _had done this to her. I put my hand on her shoulder and she turned over so that she was facing me. _She's never looked so beautiful to me. _I laid down beside her, hoping she wouldn't reject me. When she scooted closer to me I wrapped her in my arms, holding her tight against me, letting her know that I was there. I wanted to tell her that everything was going to be alright, but I couldn't bring myself to lie to her, so I just held her and rubbed her back, whispering a song to her. I knew it was all I could do besides simply being here for her.

"**When you feel all alone **

**And the world has turned its back on you**

**Give me a moment please to tame your wild, wild heart**

**I know you feel like the walls are closing in on you**

**It's hard to find relief and people can be so cold**

**When darkness is upon your door and you feel like you can't take anymore**

**Let me be the one you call**

**If you jump I'll break your fall**

**Lift you up and fly away with you into the night.**

**If you need to fall apart**

**I can mend a broken heart**

**If you need to crash, then crash and burn**

**You're not alone. **

**When you feel all alone **

**And a loyal friend is hard to find**

**You're caught in a one way street**

**With the monsters in your head**

**When hopes and dreams are far away **

**And you feel like you can't face the day**

**Let me be the one you call**

**If you jump I'll break your fall**

**Lift you up and fly away with you into the night.**

**If you need to fall apart**

**I can mend a broken heart**

**If you need to crash, then crash and burn**

**You're not alone. **

'**Cause there will always be heartache and pain**

**And when it's over you'll breathe again,**

**You'll breathe again**

**When you feel all alone**

**And the world has turned its back on you**

**Give me a moment please**

**To tame your wild wild heart**

**Let me be the one you call**

**If you jump I'll break your fall**

**Lift you up and fly away with you into the night.**

**If you need to fall apart**

**I can mend a broken heart**

**If you need to crash, then crash and burn**

**You're not alone."**

After a while, her tears subsided and she laid her head on my chest and she laid her head on my chest. "Rory…" I wanted to tell her I loved her so badly. It was right there on the tip of my tongue, but she shook her head. "Just hold me?" She said it like there was any chance I could deny her even if I wanted to. "Alright." I started to sit up, and she looked up at me and I could see confusion and a little hurt in her eyes, so I smiled down at her reassuringly. "I'm just getting a blanket Mare." She offered me a small smile as I grabbed it and pulled it up over us while she curled back up against me. I started stroking her hair, not knowing what else to do. "I'm so sorry Ror." She just shrugged. _Maybe she doesn't blame me after all. _"I know you don't want to now…" I paused and I felt her heart beat pick up. "but if you want to talk about it, I'm here." I knew that she would open up to me on her own terms, not on mine, and if I pushed her, I would lose her. She simply nodded again, her heartbeat slowly returning to normal. After a few minutes, she fell asleep. I looked down at the sleeping angel in my arms and I realized, I didn't ever want to move from this spot. _She might not want you here in the morning. Forget what you want, what about her?_ The voice in my head was screaming at me, but my heart told me to stay put. I laid there for a little while and watched her sleep, before I finally got up. I covered her back up and walked out, closing the door behind me, looking for any signs of Loreali in the living room, but she wasn't there. _Must already be in bed._ So I made the couch comfortable, draped the afghan over me and drifted off. How I didn't see a camera flash again, I'll never know.

When I woke up the next morning, Loreali was already gone and had left a not. Somebody named Michelle was having some sort of catastrophe with someone named Chi-Chi (I can't remember the dogs name!) and so she had gone in early. Rory's keys were thrown on the kitchen table, so I drove to Luke's after a moments hesitation. I got us both some breakfast and managed to bribe Like into giving me a bag of his coffee grounds, hoping that would either help cheer Rory up or win me points with Loreali, _or both._ I thought, although I highly doubted it. When I got back, it was eleven thirty so I unfolded the newspaper I had gotten earlier that morning, but all I could think about was Rory. I had replaced the socks in the oven with the food, determined to keep it warm for her. Thirty minutes later, Rory appeared in the kitchen. "Good morning. I ran to Luke's and got us some lunch. Loreali had an emergency at the Inn but she'll be back…" I look up at her. _My God, she's gorgeous._ "whatever 'later' in Gilmore Girl language means." She smiled at me, a real smile and it felt like the wind had been knocked out of me. "For Luke's I might can forgive you for leaving me." I chuckled. _So she did want me there. _I thought to myself, assuming she was talking about this morning.

"I figured, plus I thought you might be hungry when you woke ip." She nodded. "When am I not?" That made me laugh. _She's just too cute._ "I'll let you make the coffee since I don't know how you do it. Although, I'm assuming pouring some coffee grounds in a cup of hot water would be acceptable." She smiled and then zoned out for a minute, thinking about something. "For mom it would." I nodded and went back to the newspaper article I was trying to read while she made the coffee. I was trying to take my mind off of the beautiful creature in front of me. She was going through her normal routine with me of all people. I didn't bother asking if she was alight or if she wanted to talk. I had told her that last night, and if she wanted me I was here.

She started bustling around the kitchen, dishing out food When she got out two coffee mugs, I looked up and shook my head. "I have juice." She made a face, giving me the impression she might disprove of my choice. "Well you're coffee might kill me." I threw a smirk her way and looked back down. She didn't say anything back, so I assumed she was letting it go. Just as I was thinking, _that's not the Gilmore Girl way, DuGrey,_ something hit me in the back of the head. I turned around and just _looked_ at her. When she stuck her tongue out at me, I folded up the paper that I couldn't concentrate on right now neatly and then walked into her room. I grabbed a pillow when I heard her bustling around the room again, I moved into the door way and threw the pillow at her head. All she could do was turn around and gape at me. And I smirked at her, more as a challenge than anything else. When she picked it up off the floor and crossed the kitchen, I knew I was in trouble. I slowly started backing away, as she started attacking me with it, laughing loudly. I retreated back into her room to get another, insistent on taking her mind off of the Logan situation.

After a while, I had her backed up against the foot of the bed. I stopped for a second, then speared her onto the bed. We were both laughing so hard, forgetting about the food, forgetting about Logan and Loreali, everything but each other. She stopped laughing and looked up at me. When our eyes locked I couldn't look away or move, all I could think was, _this feels so right._ Rory moved underneath me, and so I started to move and get up when she quickly wrapped her around my neck, stopping me from moving. By the look on her face, I could tell she knew I was surprised. "Rory, I…" I wanted her to know that we didn't have to do anything if she wasn't ready, and then she kissed me. That one kiss was better than any other kiss I'd ever had. I never wanted to leave the comfort of her arms. I wanted this to last forever.

I slid my hand up under her top and over her flat stomach, and the other one found its way to the small of her back, bringing her closer to me. Our tongues were dueling for control. I wanted her to be as close as human possible and then, she slid her hands underneath my shirt, and almost shyly running them over my back and arms. I felt her tense, and then her kiss became more demanding. She pulled my shirt up over my head, only breaking our kiss for a second before I fused my lips back to hers again. I reluctantly when air became a necessity, I pulled away from her. I didn't want her to move away from me, so I started kissing my way down her smooth, creamy neck and over her soft shoulder, pulling her shirt up as I went. I wanted to growl out of frustration, her shirt was becoming an issue. I yanked it off of her and repositioned myself over her, not giving her time to think about it. I moved to the other side of her neck, sucking and nibbling, licking and biting, kissing and caressing. I wanted to make her feel the way she made me feel, letting her know without words that Logan could never make her feel the way I did. As I sucked on her pulse point, determined to leave my mark on her, she moaned and her hips pushed up into me, making me groan at the contact. She was amazing, and she didn't even know it. I pulled her as close to me as humanly possible without crushing her, making her moan again into my lips as I kissed her, and I couldn't hold back a grin as I continued kissing her. I broke away again and unsnapped her white lacy bra. She tried to cover herself at first until our eyes met. "You're beautiful Rory." I could tell she had become more comfortable with the situation. I looked at her for another moment and then started toying with her breasts when the phone went off on the nightstand, causing us to jump apart, breathless.

I secretly hoped she wouldn't answer it and let us go back to the way we were, but no such luck. She moved to get it and cursed. I knew it was Logan the second she moved, I could tell by the look on her face. She opened her phone and then turned it off, I hid a smirk and turned back around. I heard her move around, _probably looking for her shirt. _Then the coffee maker dinged, bringing me out of my thoughts. "I'm gonna.. Go…" She motioned towards the kitchen when I grabbed her hand. "Mary, it's alright." I brought her hand up to my lips and kissed the back of it, pulling her down to sit next to me on the bed. "We don't have to do anything you don't want to." She nodded and then took a deep breath. "It's not that I don't, it's just…" I couldn't help it, I kissed her, cutting her off then shrugged. "Then I'll wait until you are ready." She smiled over at me. "When did you become perfect?" I smirked and leaned in to whisper, "While you weren't paying any attention." My nearness made her shiver, and we both thought back to what happened a moment ago.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Rory's POV PG-13 to be safe

When I woke up the next morning Tristan was no where to be found, but I smelt Luke's. I checked the clock it was almost noon. Mom probably brought some lunch back. I got up, changed clothes, and walked into the kitchen. There, sitting at my table was Tristan. He had his nose stuck in a newspaper and I couldn't tell what article he was reading. "Morning. I ran to Luke's and got us some lunch. Loreali left a note on the fridge. She had an emergency at the Inn but she'll be back…" He looked up at me and smiled. "Whatever later in Gilmore Girl language means." I smiled broadly at him. "For Luke's I might forgive you for leaving me." _This morning and last night_, I added to myself. He smiled then too. "I figured. Plus, I thought you might be hungry when you woke up." I nodded. "When am I not hungry?" He laughed then. "I'll let you make the coffee since I don't know how you do it. Although, I'm assuming pouring some coffee grounds in a cup of hot water would be acceptable." I smiled. _You do that a lot around him._

"For mom it would." He nodded and went back to the newspaper article he was reading while I made the coffee. He wasn't asking me if I was alight or if I wanted to talk. How did he know _exactly_ what I needed? I got out two plates and some plastic silverware and two coffee mugs. He looked up and shook his head. "I have juice." I made a face, letting him know how stupid I thought that was. "Well you're coffee might kill me." He threw a smirk my way and looked back down. I threw a plastic spoon at him, hitting him in the back of the head. He turned around and just _looked_ at me, so I did the mature thing. I stuck out my tongue at him. He folded his paper neatly and then walked into my room. He was being calm about it. _Why are you disappointed? _I figured he was changing clothes, so I went back to serving the food for us. The next thing I knew a pillow hit me in the back of the head. I turned around and gaped at him. He simply smirked. I picked it up off the floor and crossed the kitchen, attacking him with it, laughing loudly. He retreated back into my room to get another and I followed. I got a few good hits in before he grabbed one. I knew once he did, it was over for me.

Finally he had me backed up against the back of the foot of the bed. He stopped for a second, then speared me onto the bed. We were both laughing so hard, forgetting about the food. And then it hit me- Tristan was laying on top of me, on my bed. I stopped laughing and looked up at him. He must have been thinking the same thing because his slate eyes were darker than usual. When our eyes locked I couldn't look away, much less move. The room temperature was rising and all I could think was, _this feels so right._ I tried to wrap my arms around his neck but he had them pinned. He started to move and get up, which successfully freed my arms. I quickly wrapped them around his neck, holding him in place. His surprise was evident. "Rory, I…" I didn't want to hear him say it was a bad idea or things were going too fast, so I kissed him. That one kiss was better than any other kiss I'd ever had.

It took him a second to respond to my lips moving against his, but when he did I felt fireworks. His hand slid up under my top and over my flat stomach, one finding its way to the small of my back, bringing me closer. Our tongues were dueling for control. I followed his lead and slid my hands underneath his shirt, running them over the toned muscles of his back and arms and back again. And in a moment's time, I had decided I wanted to take a chance. I pilled his shirt over his head, only breaking our kiss for a second before his lips once again were fused to mine. He broke away when air became a necessity, he pulled away and started kissing his way down my neck and over my shoulder, pulling the shirt as he went. He must have decided it was in his way, because he yanked it off of me and repositioned himself over me. He started working on the other side of my neck, sucking and nibbling, licking and biting, kissing and caressing. I tried to hold back a moan, but as he sucked on my pulse point, I couldn't help it. My hips pushed up into him of their own accord, needing to be closer to him, making him groan. His hands were everywhere at the same time, pulling me so much closer to him, making me moan again into his lips. I felt him grin into my mouth and grinned back. He broke away again and unsnapped my bra, I was self-conscious at first and then Tristan's eyes met mine. "You're beautiful Rory." He started working his magic on my breasts when my phone went off on the nightstand, causing us to jump apart, breathless.

I moved to answer it and cursed under my breath. It was Logan. I opened the phone, hit ignore, and switched my phone off. He sure knew how to ruin a moment. I took the chance to admire Tristan, while his back was turned to me. He was tan and his muscles were toned. _Probably from Military school. _I licked my suddenly dry lips. _And he's all mine._ _Whoa! Where did that come from? _I suddenly became all too aware that I was shirtless and slipped it back on. Then the coffee maker dinged, bringing me out of my thoughts. "I'm gonna.. Go…" I motioned towards the kitchen when he grabbed my hand. "Mary, it's alright." He brought my hand up to his lips and kissed the back of my hand, pulling me down next to him. "We don't have to do anything you don't want to." I nodded. "It's not that I don't, it's just…" He kissed me, cutting me off then shrugged. "Then I'll wait until you are ready." I smiled over at him. "When did you become perfect?" He smirked and leaned in to whisper, "While you weren't paying any attention." His nearness made me shiver, thinking back to what happened a minute ago.


	17. New York

A/N: Rory's POV… Maybe some Logan, but just briefly for now

I moved to the coffee machine, fixed myself a mug, and sighed. The sensible side of me was trying to convincing myself that it was wrong, that it shouldn't have happened. And then my mother's voice popped into my head. _If it wasn't then why did it __**feel**__ right? Why does Logan never make you feel that way?_ I put my mug down probably harder than I intended to. I could feel his eyes on me, I had been able to since high school. _High school. He's changed so much. Maybe… _Again I shook my head. I sighed and sat down at the table, my coffee long forgotten. I was rubbing my temples when I felt him behind me. He moved my hands from my head and replaced them with his, slowly making circles on my temples, helping to relieve the pain. I let out a moan of appreciation and he stopped momentarily. I swallowed hard and moved to get up. His hands went to my shoulders and started working their magic. The song Magic Man by Queen popped into my head and I started humming, making him chuckle. Then, he surprised me again- he started singing along.

He had an amazing voice. How did I not know about that? _Because you don't know him, Rory. _I shrugged off his touch and stood up, pouring out my now cold coffee. I could feel his eyes on me again. I knew he wouldn't touch me again until I wanted him to. But that was the scary thing, I _did_ want him to. I turned around and met his eyes. _That was a mistake._ The next thing I know, I'm in his arms again. I'm not even thinking and I love it. Then I heard someone clear their throat, and jumped away from him. My face turned blood red when my mom's eyes met mine. She smiled widely. "Told ya so." And with that she walked up the stairs. I rolled my eyes at my mom's childishness. I'm never going to live this down. And then, he laughed, giving me goose bumps. I shot him a look, asking what was so funny. He shook his head. "What was she talking about, 'told ya so'?" I sighed. "You know full well what she was talking about. He looked at me curiously, shrugged and walked back into my room. I sank back into the kitchen chair, I had a lot of thinking to do.

"So…" Great, I had been dreading this all day. "So…" I mimicked her, then sighed at the look she sent me. She wasn't letting it go. "Where's hott boy?" I started laughing. "Hott boy, mom? Seriously?" She nodded adamantly. "In the shower." She cocked an eyebrow, but didn't comment. "I know, I know, dirty." I mimicked her again, making her laugh. "So, how was making out with Bible Boy?" My face turned red, but she would keep pushing until I told her. "Amazing." Her smile widened. "It was… I don't know. He made me feel… Beautiful. Wanted." I shrugged. I hadn't really said any of this out loud yet. "Logan never made me feel that way." Mom put her hand on my shoulder. But I shrugged again. "It's okay mom. But, when we had sex-" Mom cringed. She knew about it, she just didn't want to. "It was always about him. But even just making out with Tristan was like… He wanted it to be all about me. He wanted to please me in every way possible. And I think he could." Mom's face lit up then. "Oh my God!"

"What?" Mom shook her head.

"You smirk just like him!" My laughter stopped. I didn't even know I was doing it. "That's so cute."

I changed the subject then, I know she noticed, but she didn't say anything. Moments later, a dressed and showered Tristan came into the living room. "Alright, get up. Get dressed. Both of you." I looked up at him curiously. "Tristan, what's going on?" He smiled at us both. "Just get dressed. Come on." He grabbed my hand and pulled me up, dragging me into my bedroom. Fifteen minutes later, my mom came in, dressed up, and started trying to help me find an outfit. "Am I going to have to come in and dress you, Ror?" His voice drifted in through the door. "Dirty!" My mom called out to him, and I could almost see his face, smirking. "Only if you want it to be Loreali." This of course, only made her laugh harder. Mom stood behind me, both of us looking in the mirror at our reflections. "He might just be a keeper kid." She whispered to me, then hugged me. I nodded, and leaned back. I started to wonder if she would have accepted Logan had we done it this way, too. I shook that thought out of my head. What did it matter now?

I walked into the kitchen, and Tristan's jaw dropped when he spotted me. He stood up and continued gaping. I blushed under his intense gaze, and let my eyes drop to the floor. He walked over and hooked his finger underneath my chin and made me look at him. He smiled tenderly at me. "You look… Incredibly wonderful." His smile grew for a moment. "See what you do to me?" He whispered huskily in my ear, making me shiver. "Okay, kiddies. I'm ready." Tristan moved slowly away from me, and instantly I missed his touch, but nodded. "Let's go then." He smiled at my mother and offered us each an elbow to escort us out. We stopped in front of the front door. "This could be a problem."

When we finally got to the car, Tristan was driving down the main highway. "So…" He shook his head. "I'm not telling you." He looked into the rearview. "Or you." He directed that last "you" at my mom, who frowned at him. "Haven't we told you that we don't like surprises?" He shook his head again. "Just sit back and relax." After an hour, mom and I had both fallen asleep, Tristan still driving. He woke us up, telling us we were at our final destination. He helped us out of the car and grabbed my hand. "Come on." I could tell he was excited about this, it was just a parking garage. And then, we exited. And I became just as excited as him. We were in New York.

He smiled down at me again. "Do you like it?" I nodded and grinned up at him. "Good." Mom joined us then and started squealing. She hugged Tristan and he laughed. "Well, let's get started." We both nodded, eager with anticipation. After walking for a while, he stopped in front of a large building. "First stop." We followed him inside the door and there was… my dad? "Chris?" Mom's head cocked to the side. "Hey Lore." He smiled at her, and I recognized that look. It was how Tristan looked at me. They embraced and Tristan whispered to me, "I didn't think your mom would like being the third wheel, did you?" I looked up at him, shock evident on my face. "You did this?" I felt the tears well up in my eyes. "Hey what's wrong?" His handsome face was etched in concern. I shook my head. "Thank you." I whispered as he pulled me to him. "Anything for you." This time I didn't need to look up at his face. I knew he was telling me the truth.


	18. Starting To Trust You

A/N: Tristan's POV…

She moved to the coffee machine. I knew she was debating with herself, I could feel it. She slammed her mug down onto the counter and I couldn't take my eyes off of her. _That's because you love her you idiot._ She shook her head again, trying not to think about what she was thinking about I'm sure. She sunk into the kitchen chair and started rubbing her temples. I had done this. I sighed and walked over to her and replaced her hands with my own. She let out a moan of appreciation, and it's all I could do not to throw her down on the kitchen table and resume what we were doing a moment ago. Instead, I paused, getting control of myself and moved my hands to her shoulders. She started humming _**Magic Man **_by Queen and I couldn't help but chuckle at her. I started singing along. It was one of my favorite Queen songs, and here Rory was humming it about me. If that wasn't stroking my ego, I didn't know what would.

She tensed and then shrugged off my touch and stood up, pouring out her coffee. I just stood there, glued to my spot and watched her. She knows that I'm going to respect what she wants. She turned around and met my eyes. The next thing I know, she's back in my arms, pressed tightly up against me. Then I heard someone clear their throat, and she jumped away from me. Her face turned blood red when Loreali made eye contact with her. Loreali smiled widely. "Told ya so." And with that she walked up the stairs. Rory just rolled her eyes, and I laughed. She shot me a look, asking what was so funny. I could only shake my head. "What was she talking about, 'told ya so'?" She sighed and I could tell this conversation wasn't going to end well. "You know full well what she was talking about." I looked at her curiously, about to ask her what that was supposed to mean. Instead, I shrugged and walked back into her room. I had plans to make.

I had just gotten out of the shower and dressed when I walked back into the living room. The plans had been made and I was ready. But the sound of their voices made me stop. "So…" Loreali was acting like a smiling kid on Christmas Eve, begging her parents to tell her what she got before she opened the presents. "So…" Rory had her back to me, but her voice was full of dread. "Where's hott boy?" I almost started laughing. "Hott boy, mom? Seriously?" Loreali nodded adamantly. "In the shower." She cocked an eyebrow, making eye contact me, and I silently begged her not to say anything, but didn't comment. "I know, I know, dirty." She mimicked her again, making Loreali laugh. "So, how was making out with Bible Boy?" I knew that she was blushing. I didn't need to be able to see her face. I thought she would shrug it off and move on. "Amazing." Loreali's smile widened. "It was… I don't know. He made me feel… Beautiful. Wanted." She shrugged, and I could tell that she was trying to collect her thoughts. "Logan never made me feel that way." Loreali put her hand on Rory's shoulder, offering some sort of comfort to her. But again, she shrugged. "It's okay mom. But, when we had sex-" Loreali cringed, and I followed. I didn't want to think about them together. It made me want to be sick. But she continued. "It was always about him. But even just making out with Tristan was like… He wanted it to be all about me. He wanted to please me in every way possible. And I think he could." That made my blood boil. How could he not want to worship her? How could he not want to make her feel like the most wonderful thing on Earth? Because she was. Loreali's face lit up then. "Oh my God!" Her loud voice broke me out of my thoughts. "What?" Loreali shook her head. "You smirk just like him!" Rory stopped laughing. "That's so cute."

Rory changed the subject then, but Loreali didn't say anything. I disappeared back into her room and made my presence known. We were going to be late if we didn't get a move on. "Alright, get up. Get dressed. Both of you." Rory looked up at me like I was crazy. "Tristan, what's going on?" I smiled at both of them. "Just get dressed. Come on." I grabbed her hand, ignoring the fire that I felt, and pulled her up, dragging her into her bedroom. Fifteen minutes later, she still wasn't ready. "Am I going to have to come in and dress you, Ror?" I knew she could hear me and was probably blushing. "Dirty!" Loreali called out, making me smirk. If she only knew. "Only if you want it to be Loreali." This of course, only made her laugh harder. Then the room got quite until my cell vibrated on the table. I grabbed it quickly and answered. "DuGrey." I listened for a moment before I realized who the voice belonged to. "Mr. Hayden, everything will be fine, I assure you. I've sent a car to get you and he'll take you to where we're meeting." Chris calmed down considerably. "Alright. Thanks for this." I only nodded. "Not a problem." We swapped goodbyes and hung up just as Rory walked into the kitchen.

When I saw her, my jaw hit the ground. She was gorgeous. I stood up and continued gaping at her. She blushed and let her eyes drop to the floor. I walked over to her and hooked my index finger underneath her chin and brought her face up to look at me and smiled tenderly at her. "You look… Incredibly wonderful." Her eyes lit up and I silently groaned. She was reducing me to a blubbering mess and she wasn't even doing anything. "See what you do to me?" I whispered huskily in her ear, making her shiver. "Okay, kiddies. I'm ready." I moved slowly away from her instantly missing the way she felt. "Let's go then." I smiled at Loreali and offered them each an elbow to escort them out. We all came to a stop in front of the front door. "This could be a problem."

When we finally got to the car, I was driving down the main highway. "So…" I shook my head. "I'm not telling you." And then I looked into the rearview mirror at Loreali. "Or you." Making her frown. "Haven't we told you that we don't like surprises?" I shook my head again. "Just sit back and relax." After an hour, both of the Loreali's had fallen asleep, and I couldn't help but glance at Rory every once in a while. She looked like an angel. I pulled into the parking garage in Times Square. So what if it had cost me a pretty penny? Only the best would do for these two and I knew it. I woke them up, telling them we were at our final destination. I helped them out of the car and grabbed Rory's hand, pulling her out of the garage with me. "Come on." When we left the garage, she looked as excited as I was nervous. We were in New York.

I smiled down at her and gave her hand a squeeze. "Do you like it?" She nodded and grinned up at me. "Good." Loreali joined us after a minute and it took her a minute to get her bearings. But when she did, she started jumping up and down and squealing. She hugged me and I laughed. "Well, let's get started." They both nodded and I started leading them to their separate suprises. I was hoping Loreali wouldn't kill me for this. After walking for a while, I stopped in front of a large building. "First stop." They followed him inside the door and there he was waiting for all of us. Well, more like Loreali. "Chris?" Her head cocked to the side. "Hey Lore." They embraced and I saw Rory's shocked face. I wanted her to know that it was me who had done this. So I whispered to her, "I didn't think your mom would like being the third wheel, did you?" She looked up at me, shock evident on her heavenly face. "You did this?" Tears welled up in her eyes and I wanted to kick myself. "Hey what's wrong?" She shook my head. "Thank you." She whispered and I pulled her to me, holding her tight. "Anything for you." This time she didn't look up at my face, and I knew I was making progress.


	19. Holy Cross Baby! RoryTristan

**A/N: I want to apologize for the confusion with the last couple of chapters. When they got uploaded, my computer went crazy and they must have gotten mixed up. To be honest, I didn't even really pay attention. Thanks **_**Holy Cross Baby **_** for the heads up!**

**Rory's POV**

I moved away from him and he took my hand again and led me to what seemed to be the back of the building. He covered my eyes again and guided me through the building. I was so excited I could hardly see straight. Not that I could see with his hands over my eyes, but still. I caught myself wondering what he was thinking again. Before I could ask, we stopped and he uncovered my eyes. There was the coffee cart from Yale and there were walls and walls of books. There were ladders that led to the top shelves. His hands had fallen to my arms, and were resting there. "Feel free to look around, take your time. Read, get some coffee and pick out your favorite books and put them on that table right there as you find them." I nodded. This had to be a dream. "This is Jeffery." He motioned towards a man that I hadn't seen before. "And that is Todd." He said, pointing at the boy behind the coffee cart. "He can make anything you want with coffee, so get whatever you want." He paused. "And don't you dare ask how much." He smirk, dropped a kiss on my temple and left me.

I got a coffee first and then started with the first bookshelf. I pulled off ten books and laid them on the table. I didn't notice Jeffery bustling around, I was too lost in my own little world. I pulled ten more off of the next case, twelve off the one after that. Then, after I was done with the fourth bookcase, Tristan reappeared. I heard him laugh, brining me back to the real world. I walked down the stair case to him, smiling the whole way. He motioned towards the books. "How did I know?" I shrugged and he smiled. "Come on, Mare." He pulled me out of the room with my coffee and I looked up at him confused. "Relax. Let me take care of you today, alright?" I knew he wasn't really asking. Plus, this was nice. I nodded, not able to form a sentence around him right now.

He pulled me into another room and this time it was filled with clothes. Two young women appeared at my side and whisked me away. There were dressing rooms set up and they asked me what sort of a dress that I would like. I told them what color and the dresses that weren't that color were discarded by two men. Then they asked me long or short. I said medium. The dresses that weren't were discarded again. Finally we were down to five dresses. They put them in the dressing room and I changed quickly. When I was ready they brought me out. Mom, Dad, and Tristan were sitting there waiting for me. "Aww, honey, you look great." I smiled at Dad, but I knew by the look on Mom's face that this wasn't what I wanted. "I don't really like this one." Mom nodded and gave me a thumbs down. "See, you do have my fashion sense and not your dad's." She said, chuckling, while Dad just looked at her. I went back in and showed off three of the other dresses. Each one got vetoed by Loreali. I put on the fifth one, not even bothering with the mirror. When I came out, Tristan had disappeared. I twirled and we decided that this was a keeper. _Just like Tristan. _I shook my head then. _Could it be possible that I was falling for Tristan DuGrey?_

After the dress was wrapped up in a box, Jeffery appeared in the room and took the package. "If you'll follow me, please." I nodded and followed him to wherever he was leading us, wondering what Tristan was up to now. He took us back to the library and we all got coffee. Tristan still hadn't showed up and I was growing impatient. Twenty minutes and four cups of coffee later, Jeffery reappeared. "Are you finished with your coffees?" We all nodded and he told us once again to follow him. He stopped in front of a large door and told Mom and Dad to go in. I started to walk in to, when Tristan suddenly reappeared at my side. "Come on, Mare." He pulled me off into another direction. "So, what now?" He shrugged and grinned at me. I wanted to ask where he was, but I didn't want to break the comfortable silence we had going on. We got to a large door and he opened it, ushering me in. The door opening was followed by squealing, jumping, more squealing and lots of hugging. I turned to him and grinned widely. "I thought you'd like it." There, was Lane Kim, standing before me, just as excited as I was.

TShe moved away from me and I took my hand again and led her towards the back of the room. I knew she'd love this. So I covered her eyes again and guided her through the building. I could tell she was excited, hell, I was too. When I uncovered her eyes, I watched her as she took in the room. My were resting on her arms. "Feel free to look around, take your time. Read, get some coffee and pick out your favorite books and put them on that table right there as you find them." She only nodded. "This is Jeffery." I motioned towards him. "And that is Todd." I told her, pointing at the boy behind the coffee cart. "He can make anything you want with coffee, so get whatever you want." I paused, knowing she was about to say something about money. "And don't you dare ask how much." I smirked, dropped a kiss on her temple and left her to it. I still had more work to do. I walked back to the front. "Alright, Loreali your turn." She turned and looked at him. "Where's Rory?" I chuckled. "There's a library in the back." Realization dawned on her and she smiled. "Alright, Bible Boy. Let's go." I led them into a large room, where two petite girls appeared. "This is Margie and Trina." I said pointing to each one. "They're going to help you find a dress." Loreali looked up at him, but didn't question me. I stood there, watching them for a moment. "You know she's going to freak don't you? They both are." I laughed and then nodded. "I know. But whatever they want, right?" He nodded then too. I stood there and watched as he walked up to Loreali as she was talking animatedly with Margie and Trina. And then realized that I had to get back to Rory.

When I walked into the library again, there were at least thirty books on the table. I wakled over to Jeffery and he showed me the list. The name of the book, author, and price. I nodded. I laughed, getting her attention. She was balancing her coffee and a book at the same time, while trying to remain vertical. She started to walk down the stair case to me, smiling the whole way. I motioned towards the books. "How did I know?" She shrugged, embarrassed so I gave her a reassuring smile. "Come on, Mare." I pulled her out of the room with her coffee and she looked up at me confused. _She looks just like Loreali when she does that. _"Relax. Let me take care of you today, alright?" I wasn't asking her, and let her know by the tone of my voice. It's all I wanted to do, was take care of her. _Forever._

I pulled her into the room that Loreali and Chris had occupied moments ago, and Margie and Tina reappeared. I didn't bother introducing them again, I just let them whisk her away. I watched as they discarded piles of dresses and hoped they knew what they were getting themselves into. I could tell they were being patient with Rory. For what I was paying them, they better be getting this perfect. Finally it was down to five dresses. After about ten minutes, she reappeared donning the first dress. Loreali and Chris had been brought in and we were sitting there waiting for her. "Aww, honey, you look great." She smiled at her Dad, but I knew by the look on not just Loreali's face but Rory's that this wasn't what she wanted. "I don't really like this one." Loreali nodded and gave Rory a thumbs down. "See, you do have my fashion sense and not your dad's." She said, chuckling, while Chris just looked at her. The next three dresses were vetoed by Loreali. My phone rang. It was Jeffery, letting me know that Lane was there, so I left, going to get her settled in, giving instructions to Jeffery to take them back to the coffee room until I was ready for them on the way out.

After twenty minutes, we were settled and I called for Rory. I watched as Jeffery led Chris and Loreali into the room and grabbed Rory just in time. I was going to give her everything I could. And the sky was the limit, I was going all out on this one. "Come on, Mare." I pulled her into the opposite direction. "So, what now?" I shrugged and grinned at her. I knew she wanted to ask where I had bee, but she didn't. She would find out soon enough. We got to a large door and I opened it, ushering her in. The door opening was followed by squealing, jumping, more squealing and lots of hugging. She turned to me and grinned. "I thought you'd like it." There, was Lane Kim, standing before us, just as excited as Rory was.


	20. AN:

Hey you guys. I'm still amazed at how patient you all are, seriously. I'm working on the update but haven't been to work in a while.

Oh, Eve, I do have news :woohoo:

That emoticon showed more enthusiasm than I've felt my whole life :laugh:

But the update will be ready soon, and will be posted.

Thank you guys for being so patient with me!

PEACE

P.


	21. 21

Want to know what I've been up to lately? Trying my hand at something of my own. Want to check it out? Check out my profile on the sister site fiction

Here's the link to the new story: .com/s/2815187/1

Check out Webook, a new way to read and rate original ideas and keep a look out for mine! J

Keep R&Ring and more updates will be up soon!

Thanks!

~P.


	22. she siad with a smile

**Author's Note: Sorry for the long hiatus guys, I've been super busy! I got married and had a child and all that those things entail, but I recently made the move from Corporate Ladder Climber to a SAHM (stay at home mom) and so hopefully that will mean more updates for my wonderful readers! **

**This chapter has been a little harder to write but I've known what I wanted to happen since I started writing this story. And, I know there were some negative reactions to the Trory action so soon, so I'm going to explain that too. For the purpose of this story, Lane and Zack aren't together (yet) she's still with Dave, doing the long distance thing.**

**Thanks for those of you who have stuck with me through all of this and who will keep reading and reviewing my stories! You guys are the best. So without further ado, here it is!**

"You _have_ to tell me what's going on Chris! I'm trying to be good, and patient, and not bug the pretty boy who's going through _all_ this trouble for our daughter but enough is enough! I know you're in on it!" Chris just nodded at her.

"He called me this morning said he was throwing something together last minute and that my girls needed me, so here I am."

"That easy, huh? Just a phone call from a strange man who tells you he wants to woo your daughter and you just drive…"

"Fly." He interrupted her.

"What?"

"Fly." He reiterated. "I flew. Tristan had a plan waiting at the airport and whisked me straight here."

"Hmmmm. Now you _really _have to tell me what's going on." Chris shook his head.

"No way! This is just as much for you as it is for Rory. Plus, he said he'd have me killed if I told." Loreali grinned.

"I _really_ like this guy!" Chris chuckled.

"You know, he's as enamored with you as he is with Rory I think. And he didn't sound scared at all, even after being tortured by Miss Patti, the kid's got some kid of determination." It was her turn to shrug and explain.

"He's been after her since Chilton. I guess he feels like this is his chance. He's kind of ruining the whole perfect proposal thing though." Chris' eyes widened.

"Proposal?" His voice sounded panicked, making Loreali laugh.

"He's really going to have to top himself on this one." Chris let out a deep breath and reached out his hand.

"No more coffee for you tonight."

"Tristan, you have to tell us what's going on!" And there it was, the patented smirk.

"Actually, I don't, but nice try." The girls were following him somewhere when he took her into a smaller room than the ones she had been in all day. Rory pouted at him but he just smiled down at her, brushing her cheek with his knuckles. "Will you just be patient? It's killing me too if it makes you feel any better."

"There you are! I thought he'd killed you!" She heard her mother call out and then saw the pair appear, followed by squealing and laughing when the older Gilmore saw Lane. "Okay, totally going to have to work _**way**_ hard after this!" Tristan just looked at her questioningly.

"Apparently if you ever propose, you're going to have to top this." Chris explained, feeling like the men were going to have to stick together through this night.

"So… is that it?" Rory asked making Tristan laugh and lean in close to her to whisper where only she could here.

"Not even close baby." Rory blushed and tilted her head down.

"Now, if you ladies will please excuse us." He led Chris out of the room just as Margie and Trina reappeared with the boxes that the dresses had been wrapped in before.

"If you'll follow us we're going to take you to hair and makeup." Loreali giggled and the girls followed them into a back part of the room, three vanities set up with the perfect lighting and six women stood. The girls were told which seats to sit in and then brushes and curling irons and flat irons started flying around. An hour later, Margie and Trina helped the girls dress and brought them three small flowers with pins on them. And then they heard a knock on the door. Margie opened it and ushered Chris in.

"Miss. Gilmore, your escort has arrived." Chris handed Loreali a small white orchid corsage and she pinned her flower to his lapel. He took her by the elbow and they walked over to a small wooden arch covered in flowers where a photographer stood ready. He took several pictures of the couple, serious and not so much before Chris slowly led her away. There was another knock at the door and Trina opened it this time.

"Miss. Kim, your escort has arrived." And there in the doorway stood Lane's Dave. And just as quickly as he'd appeared Lane launched herself into his arms. Laughing, Dave handed her a simple white rose corsage and she pinned a rose onto his lapels. The couple took pictures and then waited patiently for the next knock to come. After quite a pause, there it was. Quiet but sure, just like the man behind it.

"Miss. Gilmore, your escort has finally arrived." The sight of Rory in that dress nearly took his breath away. Her hair was curled into an up twist with tendrils hanging down around her face, her blue eyes radiant even at a small distance.

"I'm sorry I had to keep you waiting, but I promise I think it will all be worth it in the end." Her corsage was a white Lily on a black bracelet that fit her wrist perfectly. They took their pictures and then the customary couples pictures where they all join in together commenced. Pictures with the girls, and the guys and mix matched pairings of the three couples. Finally Tristan motioned to Margie who opened a back door of the room and the sounds of New York came flooding in and the sight of a stretched black limousine came into view. The couples filed out of the room towards the waiting car when Tristan held out his hand to her.

"Ready Mary?"

"For just about anything." She said with a smile.

In the car the excitement was reaching it's boiling point. The Gilmore Girls were not known for their patience, obscene amounts of food consumption, yes; patience, not even close.

"Alright Bible Boy. It's time." Loreali's words came more as a threat than anything else. And then like magic, the car stopped. And as if she hadn't just threatened him, she clapped her hands together like a little girl and rubbed them together making everyone laugh.

The door was opened and the couples were standing in front of a large building with daunting white steps. The photographer was there, snapping pictures like crazy and the girls gave him something to photograph.

Tristan took Dave aside and then he led Lane into the building with a big grin on his face, the couple talking quickly and quietly, making Loreali pout.

"Not fair! You are officially Spawn of Satan again!" Tristan smiled nervously and took a deep breath.

"I know it's not my fault, but in high school you didn't get to do something you won't ever admit you really wanted to. Both of you. And I want to show you that I can give you things that you want and I can make you happy. I will do everything in my power Rory, just to see that gorgeous smile on your face. All I'm asking is for a chance. From both of you." He turned his attention to Loreali then. "I know she'll never even think about it without your permission, but I have never felt more comfortable in a place I've never been before than in your town. I even wrangled Luke's coffee grounds from him for you guys. I love your house and your town and your little family that you've created. All I'm asking for is a chance." Loreali smiled and nodded.

"Nice speech. But we want to go inside." At first Tristan looked deflated but Loreali continued. "I'd hate for all your hard effort to be wasted in death. And of course, you are like a Gilmore Girl already." Laughing, Chris led her towards the door.

"And you?" Rory looked unsure but as he took a step back, she knew she never wanted to watch him walk away from her again.

"I'm in." Tristan's wide grin and relieved expression made Rory's heart swell, but nothing like the heated kiss they shared.

"Don't mess that hair up!" Loreali called to them from the doorway.

"Ready?" She nodded shyly and snaking her arm through his, he led her to the door. Handing the man some tickets the door was opened for them. The room sparkled with lights and candles and there were couples every where and when it hit the Gilmore Girls what he had done, they both cried and kissed his cheek.

They were at their high school prom.


	23. Cliches

**A/N: I know a lot of you weren't happy with the whole Logan/Rory behind the scenes breakup. So... here my dears, is your break up scene! Refer back to chapters 14-16 :) **

**This chapter is dedicated to Falling Angel, thank you for the gentle nudge to do just what the fans want :) **

_** I was sitting in the kitchen, talking to mom about Luke when I heard shouting, and a lot of it. The front door slammed and then Tristan appeared in the doorway. "Door's for you Mary. Is there a back door I can use?" Mom pointed to the back door and he started out it. Just before he closed the door, he paused. "I'm really sorry Mare." If I was confused before, I was really confused now. I opened the door and suddenly understood why he was sorry. There was Logan on my front porch looking pissed as ever. "Logan, I…" He turned to me and I just knew this wasn't going to end well. "You didn't come home because you were with… Him?" God, Logan couldn't even say his name. "It's not what it looks like! I had lunch with mom and then she wanted to show Tristan around and by then it was really late and…" He shook his head, cutting me off again. "How many times did you bring me to Stars Hollow?" His voice was lowered, but it still took me off guard. "Well… I…." I was grasping at straws, trying to make this work, but he shook his head again. "It's not my fault Logan!"**_

_**That only added more fuel to the fire. "Not your fault? You told me you were working!"  
"I was! I had a business meeting with Charles DuGrey's client Mr. Schalupa. He's a friend of my grandpa's and I was doing Richard a favor by sitting in with Mr. Schalupa. I didn't know Tristan was going to be on point! Or there at all for that matter!" That seemed to calm Logan down a little. "What? He didn't mention it when you left me to meet up with him?" Ah, so Logan did know. "Logan, it was completely innocent! We were catching up and then I fell asleep while we were watching TV. I didn't mean…" Again, Logan shook his head. "How long?" What? "How long what? Now I have no clue what you're talking about!" He looked at me like I had just insulted his mother. "How long have you been cheating on me with… Him?" It was my turn to shake my head. "Logan, I…" - "How long?" He was irate now and honestly, I was scared. Where is Tristan?**_

_**My mother appeared behind me in the doorway. "Get out." Her voice was low and dangerous. "Now Logan. How dare you insult my daughter in my home! Get out." I watched Logan's anger deflate, but he left anyway. I went into the kitchen and sat back in the chair. By now my coffee was cold and nasty. I didn't even feel like drinking any right now anyway. "I'm just… Tired. I'm going to lay down." Mom nodded. "Alright hon." I trudged into my room and collapsed on the bed, not even bothering to close the bed room door behind me. I vaguely heard Tristan come in with the food and ask where I was. Tears welled up in my eyes, why hadn't he been here? He came in and closed the door. I felt the bed dip beside me and he started rubbing my back. I promised myself I wouldn't cry, and I was doing good until he started whispering his apologies. He put his hand on my shoulder and let me roll over. When I did, he laid beside me and wrapped me in his arms, holding me close, just letting me cry.**_

_**Finally when all my tears had run dry, I laid my head down on his chest. "Rory…" I shook my head. "Just hold me?" My voice was small, but firm. "Alright." And then he started to get up. "Just getting a blanket Mare." He smiled down at me affectionately. I offered him a small smile and nodded. He pulled the blanket up over us and I curled back up against him. "I'm sorry Mary." I shrugged. "I know you don't want to now…" He paused. Was he going to ask me out? What would I say? You would say yes. My mother's voice quieted my fears. "But if you want to talk about it, I'm here." Again I nod. After a while, I fell asleep next to him, wondering if he could make me happy.**_

The next morning, I woke to find myself safely tucked into Tristan's arms, sheltering me from the bad memory of the night before. And despite knowing that it wasn't possible I wanted to hide there forever. It was still dark out and I didn't want to budge but the thought that this wasn't fair to anyone kept skipping across my mind. I got up and changed as quietly as possible and slid out before anyone could stop me.

I drove all the way back to Yale thinking about what I would say. He had crossed so many lines before, the bridesmaids and the stunts, the drunken nights and now this... there was nothing that he could say that would ever make me forgive him. And there was the fact that I was falling in love with someone else after just two nights of being in the same space as them. I had to be honest and fair to Logan, and to myself.

The doorman greets me but I can tell something is off in the way he offers to have someone escort me upstairs and my antenna goes up. Our apartment is quiet and when I turn the key to open the door the bolt is done. The bolt is _never_ done. So I unlock it and go in cautiously. And there on the couch, asleep and _very_ naked is a presumably drunk Finn. I sigh, I should have know Logan would be up to his old tricks.

Waking a sleeping (drunk or sober) Finn is not only nearly impossible it can be dangerous to your health, mentally and physically. Poor Colin made the mistake the most recently and Finn thought he was the red head from the night before. Colin hasn't been the same since. So I moved behind the couch and shake Finn awake. He shoots up into a sitting position and starts looking around, startled. When he turns and sees me he screams. Yes, screams, like a little girl. I can't help the laughter that comes and should not have it held against me. I think of a million perverted jokes my mother would make at that moment and then Finn's face changes. From shock and surprise to just surprise. And when he speaks to me he is practically yelling.

"'Ello love! Fine evening it is, top of the morning and all that." I laugh again at him.

"Finn, you're Australian, not Irish." He furrows his brows at me as if I'd ruined his whole life.

"But the Irish have all the reds love!" Again I can't help but laugh and start to move into the bedroom when he stops me.

"You know... I think I had pants on when I got here. Will you be a doll and help me find them?" I nod and help Finn search through the rather large pile of clothes that are currently taking up most of the living room. I know the boys have always been slobs, but this is a new low that the apartment has taken. Finn is prancing around the living room grumbling something that I can't quite make out and then Colin appears with a blonde attached to his side.

"Oh! Rory! Goodness! What are you doing here?" And now, I am irritated. I burst into our bedroom to confront Logan and there he is. Sleeping, although it looks like he's done more than that with the brunette by his side.

"We played strip poker, you see and things got a little out of hand with the drinking..." Colin starts.

"_So _much drinking..." Finn interrupts.

"And I believe our friend has been wrongly taken advantage of. Just go into the living room and I'll take care of this." I do a mental check up. Am I sad? Yes. Is my heart breaking? No.

"How cliché. I mean, truly boys." Finn looks as if he's been reprimanded by his mother and Colin looks at his friend's sleeping form with a dissapointed look in his eyes.

"He told us you broke up, so we threw him a little party. The girls followed Finn back from the pub." I nod and smile at Finn.

"Well, that's a cliché too I'm afraid. But, as it is, I'm just getting my stuff and leaving." Finn's face says it all. They are sorry for this, and they don't want to lose their friend. That's what I've become, their friend. I talk them out of stupid schemes with the lure of safer ones, I help Finn find new red heads to fall in love with, and I've even gone shopping with Colin before. And Logan... I look at his still sleeping form, he always could sleep through anything, and the girl begins to stir beside him.

"On second thought, boys, buck up! Pack all of my stuff and bring it to Stars Hollow. Can you manage that?" My tone is firm, if they think I'm mad they'll move faster. Colin and Finn both salute me and start bustling for clothes and ordering the blonde around to help them.

I take one last look at what could have been my life and I am gone.

I am back in Stars Hollow in record time and I see all the lights are still out, everyone is still sleeping. I wish I could wake up. I sit in my car for what seemed like an hour before I realize that I can't. I am stuck here and it's mostly of my own making. I should have said no to our "business lunch" but if I was being honest, I didn't want to. I wanted to be with Tristan. In my heart, maybe I always had. Maybe Logan had just been a cheap knock off of who Tristan used to be. I shake my head at the thought... No. I _had_ loved Logan. But I saw no future with him just like I didn't with Tristan in high school. To Logan, he had done nothing wrong last night, I had wronged him and he wronged me just the same. He wanted to be caught.

The sigh that escapes my lips is almost like a sob but I don't feel any tears. I sit and think on the happier times Logan and I had and everything we had been through. Some things just weren't meant to work out. I suppose this was one of them.

I sneak back into my childhood home and there he is, just laying there still sleeping peacefully and I sink back into his embrace. The love triangle's third piece has broken itself off and now the two other pieces could finally see how they fit together. I feel like a huge weight has lifted itself off my shoulders and now I could breathe again. I fall asleep there in his arms dreaming of the life I could have.

**When I woke up the next morning, Loreali was already gone and had left a note. Somebody named Michelle was having some sort of catastrophe with someone named Chi-Chi or Chin-Chin so she had gone in early. Rory's keys were thrown on the kitchen table, so I drove to Luke's after a moments hesitation. I got us both some breakfast and managed to bribe Like into giving me a bag of his coffee grounds, hoping that would either help cheer Rory up or win me points with Loreali, _or both._ I thought, although I highly doubted it. When I got back, it was eleven thirty so I unfolded the newspaper I had gotten earlier that morning, but all I could think about was Rory. I had replaced the socks in the oven with the food, determined to keep it warm for her. Thirty minutes later, Rory appeared in the kitchen. "Good morning. I ran to Luke's and got us some lunch. Loreali had an emergency at the Inn but she'll be back…" I look up at her. _My God, she's gorgeous._ "whatever 'later' in Gilmore Girl language means." She smiled at me, a real smile and it felt like the wind had been knocked out of me. "For Luke's I might can forgive you for leaving me." I chuckled. _So she did want me there. _I thought to myself, assuming she was talking about this morning.**

**"I figured, plus I thought you might be hungry when you woke ip." She nodded. "When am I not?" That made me laugh. _She's just too cute._ "I'll let you make the coffee since I don't know how you do it. Although, I'm assuming pouring some coffee grounds in a cup of hot water would be acceptable." She smiled and then zoned out for a minute, thinking about something. "For mom it would." I nodded and went back to the newspaper article I was trying to read while she made the coffee. I was trying to take my mind off of the beautiful creature in front of me. She was going through her normal routine with me of all people. I didn't bother asking if she was alight or if she wanted to talk. I had told her that last night, and if she wanted me I was here.**

**She started bustling around the kitchen, dishing out food When she got out two coffee mugs, I looked up and shook my head. "I have juice." She made a face, giving me the impression she might disprove of my choice. "Well you're coffee might kill me." I threw a smirk her way and looked back down. She didn't say anything back, so I assumed she was letting it go. Just as I was thinking, _that's not the Gilmore Girl way, DuGrey,_ something hit me in the back of the head. I turned around and just _looked_ at her. When she stuck her tongue out at me, I folded up the paper that I couldn't concentrate on right now neatly and then walked into her room. I grabbed a pillow when I heard her bustling around the room again, I moved into the door way and threw the pillow at her head. All she could do was turn around and gape at me. And I smirked at her, more as a challenge than anything else. When she picked it up off the floor and crossed the kitchen, I knew I was in trouble. I slowly started backing away, as she started attacking me with it, laughing loudly. I retreated back into her room to get another, insistent on taking her mind off of the Logan situation.**

**After a while, I had her backed up against the foot of the bed. I stopped for a second, then speared her onto the bed. We were both laughing so hard, forgetting about the food, forgetting about Logan and Loreali, everything but each other. She stopped laughing and looked up at me. When our eyes locked I couldn't look away or move, all I could think was, _this feels so right._ Rory moved underneath me, and so I started to move and get up when she quickly wrapped her around my neck, stopping me from moving. By the look on her face, I could tell she knew I was surprised. "Rory, I…" I wanted her to know that we didn't have to do anything if she wasn't ready, and then she kissed me. That one kiss was better than any other kiss I'd ever had. I never wanted to leave the comfort of her arms. I wanted this to last forever.**

**I slid my hand up under her top and over her flat stomach, and the other one found its way to the small of her back, bringing her closer to me. Our tongues were dueling for control. I wanted her to be as close as human possible and then, she slid her hands underneath my shirt, and almost shyly running them over my back and arms. I felt her tense, and then her kiss became more demanding. She pulled my shirt up over my head, only breaking our kiss for a second before I fused my lips back to hers again. I reluctantly when air became a necessity, I pulled away from her. I didn't want her to move away from me, so I started kissing my way down her smooth, creamy neck and over her soft shoulder, pulling her shirt up as I went. I wanted to growl out of frustration, her shirt was becoming an issue. I yanked it off of her and repositioned myself over her, not giving her time to think about it. I moved to the other side of her neck, sucking and nibbling, licking and biting, kissing and caressing. I wanted to make her feel the way she made me feel, letting her know without words that Logan could never make her feel the way I did. As I sucked on her pulse point, determined to leave my mark on her, she moaned and her hips pushed up into me, making me groan at the contact. She was amazing, and she didn't even know it. I pulled her as close to me as humanly possible without crushing her, making her moan again into my lips as I kissed her, and I couldn't hold back a grin as I continued kissing her. I broke away again and unsnapped her white lacy bra. She tried to cover herself at first until our eyes met. "You're beautiful Rory." I could tell she had become more comfortable with the situation. I looked at her for another moment and then started toying with her breasts when the phone went off on the nightstand, causing us to jump apart, breathless.**

**I secretly hoped she wouldn't answer it and let us go back to the way we were, but no such luck. She moved to get it and cursed. I knew it was Logan the second she moved, I could tell by the look on her face. She opened her phone and then turned it off, I hid a smirk and turned back around. I heard her move around, _probably looking for her shirt. _Then the coffee maker dinged, bringing me out of my thoughts. "I'm gonna.. Go…" She motioned towards the kitchen when I grabbed her hand. "Mary, it's alright." I brought her hand up to my lips and kissed the back of it, pulling her down to sit next to me on the bed. "We don't have to do anything you don't want to." She nodded and then took a deep breath. "It's not that I don't, it's just…" I couldn't help it, I kissed her, cutting her off then shrugged. "Then I'll wait until you are ready." She smiled over at me. "When did you become perfect?" I smirked and leaned in to whisper, "While you weren't paying any attention." My nearness made her shiver, and we both thought back to what happened a moment ago.**


End file.
